Nobody Knows Nobody See
by Hiromi Di Lune
Summary: Esta es una historia de vampiros, la cual te sumergirá en su mundo. Pero aquí veremos como claramente son las facetas de nuestro corazón. Porque claro esta, nadie sabe quien eres hasta que se toma la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón. Pero a veces muchos de los corazones mas dificiles, son los que buscan ser entendidos y amados. ¿Que hara entonces nuestra chica de ojos perla?
1. Chapter 1

Hola:

Bueno, he aquí mi debut. Esta historia es de Vampiros y de Amor. Espero que les guste :0

**Disclaimer: **

**L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los tome prestados para esta loca imaginación mía y darles vida.

~o~

Nobody Knows, Nobody Sees

Prologo:

Así es la vida… Llena de sorpresas y pasados oscuros. Muchos corazones gentiles solos y muchos corazones fríos en la merced de la tristeza. Nadie tiene el poder de rescatarlos y mucho menos entenderlos. Solo se sientan, observan y juzgan cada acción de ellos. Uno nunca ve a la verdadera persona hasta que se toma el tiempo y entre en su corazón, pero en este mundo nadie se tomara el tiempo para hacerlo. Por eso, somos lo que parecemos y lo que pretendemos ser.

En fin…

Nada es lo que parece.

Capitulo 1:

A solo 15 minutos para la salida, pero estas en medio de un doloroso examen de Trigonometría, causando que el tiempo sea dolorosamente lento para los que terminaron. El silencio abrumador y el molestoso sonido de los lápices, causado por los movimientos impacientes o nerviosos de los estudiantes. Mientras que otras aprovechan el tiempo para mirarse en sus espejos y comprobar su maquillaje y cabello. Aunque esos movimientos no pasaban desapercibidos por la maestra que se encontraba sentada con su espalda recta, con su mirada acusadora en los estudiantes al tanto de sus movimientos. Por eso el ambiente tenso y nervioso por parte de algunos estudiantes.

El timbre al fin hizo su llegada y todos los alumnos suspiraron aliviados. Entregaban su examen a la maestra rápidamente para salir de ese claustrofóbico salón. Nuestra chica no pudo evitar su leve sonrisa mientras recogía sus cosas. Fue entre las ultimas en salir como de costumbre y se encamino a la salida. Haciéndose espacio entre los estudiantes. Justo cuando llego afuera su leve sonrisa desapareció. Su padre o su chofer no estaban estacionados al frente de la entrada de la escuela.

No es que ella fuera una niña mimada, pero desde que se mudo a esa escuela está acostumbrada a que la vengan a buscar temprano, además no le gusta para nada estar sola. Irónico, ya que técnicamente ha pasado toda su vida sola.

Reviso su teléfono mientras se sentaba en un lado de las escaleras de la entrada, para no obstruirles el camino a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado como si ella no existiera. En su teléfono había dos mensajes, uno de su padre y el otro de su chofer. Primero reviso el de su padre:

'**Importante Reunión, 3 horas. Vete con tus amigos.'**

Sonrió con ironía al leer lo último. Ella no tiene y nunca ha tenido amigos. Por las constantes mudanzas de su padre por su trabajo, nunca ha podido tener algo estable, añadiendo su tímida personalidad que tampoco ayudaba mucho. Que su padre pensara que ella tiene amigos solo significa una cosa, no la conoce.

**'Me tendré que ir sola, no tengo amigos.'**

Le contesto y luego reviso el de su chofer. Este mensaje llego antes que el de su padre:

**'Señorita Hyuga, lamento decirle que hoy no estaré disponible para usted.'**

Suspiro con amargura, la idea de irse sola a su casa no era nada recomendable. Si no se apresuraba se tornaría oscuro antes de llegar a su casa. Algunas lágrimas picaban furiosas en sus ojos, pero se esforzó para ahogarlas y no dejarlas salir. No era recomendable empezar a llorar, si se supone que este acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y sobre todo a estar sola.

Fijo su vista al celular para contestarle a su chofer:

**'No se preocupe, entiendo.'**

Contesto sintiéndose hipócrita. Pero de todos modos el merecía un descanso. Guardo su celular en su bolso y luego fijo su mirada al suelo pensando que podía hacer. Luego poso su mirada con tristeza en los estudiantes que felizmente se iban en grupos a sus casas o tal vez al Centro Comercial.

Ella no tenía esa felicidad y suerte. Al menos lo único bueno de su personalidad era que es invisible para todos, de esas personas que te pasan por el lado y ni te das de cuenta de ellas. Tanto así que hasta su padre prestaba más atención a su trabajo y lo más probable ni sabia su fecha de cumpleaños. A menos que una de sus secretarias se lo recordara.

Miro la avenida y una idea paso por su cabeza, y ¿si se iba en Taxi? Era la única opción. Su casa está muy lejos y considerando que era hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos del país, no sería prudente irse sola. El problema era, ¿Cómo podía llamar la atención de un taxista si era tan invisible? La Hyuga no sabía, pero a pesar de su tímida personalidad no era de las que se rendía en la primera piedra.

La peliazul se levantó y fue a la avenida. No en la carretera, pero en una distancia prudente donde la podían ver y donde no corría el peligro de ser atropellada. Extendió su brazo con su pulgar hacia arriba para llamar la atención. Pero no hubo resultados. Aun así se quedo ahí a la espera de que alguien le prestara atención.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, era que cerca de ella había alguien observándola. Viendo sus intentos y sobre todo sus facciones. Una hermosa chica, de ojos grandes de color perla, con unas pestañas oscuras y largas inocentemente coquetas. Su pelo largo hasta la cintura, tan oscuro pero tenía destellos azulinos. Su piel blanca, pero desde donde él estaba se veía suave y tercia. No tan alta pero tenía lindas piernas torneadas. Se vestía con ropas holgadas como si ocultara el resto de su belleza. Aunque eso no le molestaba, dejaba espacio para la imaginación. Parecía un Ángel perdido y más al darse cuenta que en sus rosados labios no había una sonrisa.

_**"Es perfecta, si El la ve se volver loco con ella."-**_ pensó el chico

Hinata llevaba 5 minutos parada de esa manera y no tuvo mucha suerte. Al parecer era tan invisible que hasta un taxista ni la podía divisar. Suspiro dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al camino para ir a su casa. Hoy le esperaba una larga tarde y tal vez noche. El observador al darse cuenta de que ella se iba sola con tristeza, pensó que era un buen momento para actuar. Tenía que ver cómo era aquella solitaria Ángel. Camino hasta alcanzarla y hablo. Según en los libros que él había leído esto era verdad.

-Se supone que sonría para ocultar cualquier pena- dijo el causándole un susto a la chica que rápidamente se dio la vuelta nerviosa. Topándose con unos ojos oscuros como la tinta sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué?- respondió ella casi en voz baja. Sai sonrió a medias al oír su dulce voz.

-Según dicen, si sonríes la vida se hará más fácil, así que, ¿Por qué no sonríe?- pregunto él, en resumen eso era lo que trataban de decir sus libros sobre emociones humanas. Ella lo miro con un poco de curiosidad por la pregunta del chico, pero luego fijo su mirada al suelo.

-B-Bueno para mí la vida no es fácil, así que dudo que con una sonrisa la felicidad llegue a ti. Siempre habrá obstáculos, pero lo importante es no rendirse en ellos. Eso es l-lo que pienso- le dijo ella mientras evitaba a toda costa su mirada. _**"Los humanos son cada vez más complicados"-**_ pensó Sai, pero una chispa intrigada se poso en sus ojos.

-Interesante…- se limito a decir el, pero luego busco que ella fijara sus ojos en los de él. - ¿Necesita un medio de transporte?- pregunto él con el mismo tono frio y sin emoción.

-Le M-mentiría s-si le dijera que no- dijo ella con un ligero rubor mientras bajaba de nuevo su mirada. El sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veían sus mejillas al ruborizarse.

-Ahora mismo salí de una importante reunión. Si usted quiere la puedo llevar a su casa.- ofreció el con una sonrisa, el rubor de la peliazul aumento un poco mas por el favor que le quería hacer ese extraño. No sabía si negarle o aceptarlo, pero sus inseguridades ganaron.

-N-No hace f-falta, yo p-puedo irme sola. Gracias.- dijo con un evidente nerviosismo, Sai enarco una de sus oscuras cejas.

-Se supone que si fuera normal aceptarías mi petición y me agradecerías.- dijo el corrigiéndola al parecer, mientras la miraba prácticamente examinándola. Algo que a Hinata le incomodo un poco, ya que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y no despegaba su vista del suelo.

-Nunca he pensado en mí como alguien normal- dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco triste.

La chica había despertado bastante la atención de Sai, ella tal vez le ayudaría a entender más las emociones humanas. Porque era muy complicada y no actuaba como una persona normal. La veía como lentamente se daba la vuelta para irse calle abajo, el no podía dejar perder esa oportunidad. Además su jefe se encontraba buscando algunos humanos para tener más poder en su casa, dudaba que le molestara la investigación de este peculiar caso.

El problema era hacer que ella confiara en el. Entonces busco en su mente algún dato o si se acordaba de algo de todo de lo que había leído sobre los humanos.

¿Debería decirle su nombre? Eso prácticamente hacían para obtener más confianza en el otro.

Camino sigilosamente hasta ella, que se había alejado bastante, y la tomo por su muñeca para así llamar más su atención. Ella se sobresalto por su repentina aproximación y sobre todo al sentir la fría piel de él. Causándole un escalofrió por su columna. Un mar de nervios la inundo, al parecer él no se daría por vencido.

Sai pudo notar el nerviosismo que provoco en ella, además de ver su rubor por su toque. Las únicas emociones que podía detectar en ella eran los nervios, vergüenza y timidez. Al menos era un logro.

-Sai, mi nombre es Sai- le sonrió para parecer más amistoso -¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras soltaba con delicadeza la muñeca de ella. El rubor rosado se intensifico mas en sus mejillas al notar como él la examinaba con su mirada como hace unos minutos atrás. Lo más raro de todo, era que en sus ojos nunca había emoción alguna. Siempre estaban vacios.

-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga- contesto ella en una suave voz. Sai asintió mientras su sonrisa se trataba de mostrar cordial y amistosa.  
-Mucho gusto, ¿ahora acepta venir conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo. A Hinata no le quedo otra que aceptar, al parecer el estaba empeñado en ayudarla.

Aun así sabia que no era nada prudente montarse en el auto de un extraño, así que para evitar cambiar de parecer e irse corriendo, solo asintió en modo de respuesta. Por un momento Hinata pensó que la sonrisa de Sai brillaba de felicidad, mientras que en ella el piso ahora mismo le parecía entretenido y su rubor rosado su fiel acompañante.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme hacerle este favor, Señorita Hyuga.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de nuevo por su muñeca dirigiéndola a una limosina color negra.

-N-no hay de que, m-muchas gracias a u-usted- le contesto la peliazul. Sai le sonrió mientras le abría la puerta y le indicaba con una reverencia para que entrara. Hinata lo dudo de nuevo y eso no paso desapercibido por Sai. Tal vez si se iba huyendo en ese momento…. Pero… ¿Por qué le temía tanto a Sai? Si se veía que era una buena persona, será por como la mira directamente con sus ojos sin emoción o por como su piel era tan fría y a la vez tan dura pero suave. Sabía que era una mala educación huir en ese momento, se adentro en la limosina junto con él y se ubico lo más lejos posible de él. Sai cerró la puerta y proporciono varios toques a un panel haciendo que bajara automáticamente.

-Señor Sai- saludo su chofer que rondaba entre los 50, de cabello cobrizo y ojos color chocolate. Aun por su aparente edad, Hinata pudo notar que era atractivo.

-Quiero que lleve a mi compañera a su casa, que al parecer está un poco lejos de aquí.-le anuncio a su chofer y luego poso sus ojos en Hinata- ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto Sai

-Vivo casi en el límite de la ciudad, donde viven las celebridades- dijo ella, el nombre del lugar en alemán era un poco difícil de pronunciar.

-A caso, ¿Es modelo?- pregunto el chofer un tanto jocoso, algo que no le gusto mucho a Sai. Pues incomodo a Hinata y lo noto por el posesivo color rojo que se torno en sus mejillas. Aunque le pareció algo apetitoso.

-N-no…- dijo en un hiló de voz

- Ella es Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Importante empresario del país. Ahora haga su trabajo- le ordeno Sai con un dejo autoritario. El chofer asintió y cerró el panel, preguntándose mentalmente el porqué del interés de Sai por esa chica. Era la primera mortal que se montaba en esta limosina, la primera que no fuera la cena. Algo muy raro… Arranco la limosina suavemente y avanzo por la avenida.

Hinata enseguida busco un punto para fijar su mirada, aunque ahora estaba más confiada. Sai no tenía malas intenciones en ella. Por lo que veía hasta ahora.

Sai saco su celular que vibro tres veces seguidas. Ya sabía quién era y también sabía que si no respondía estaría en problemas. Abrió cada mensaje de su 'Jefe':

**'¿Dónde estás?'**

**'Espero que esta vez lo que haya captado tu atención valga la pena'**

**'Sai, al menos reportarte. Por eso me gusta ir personalmente a las reuniones. Si no te reportas en 10 minutos, iré personalmente a buscarte'**

Sai poso una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Su 'Jefe' siempre era tan desesperado y más si tienen información valiosa para los próximos planes de su raza. Con seguridad el sabia que por más poder tuviera su 'Jefe' no podía matarlo, si no todo la información prestigiosa se iría a su ataúd.

**'Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Fui a la reunión y necesito que me excuse tal vez por una hora o más. Me encontré algo bastante peculiar en la calle y tal vez te sirve para múltiples cosas.'**

Le contesto mientras miraba a Hinata. Ella mantenía su vista en la ventanilla. Era increíble ver como esa chica no se le ha abalanzado encima de el o se le ha insinuado. La ojiperla no parecía de esas mujeres que perdían su dignidad por pasar una noche con algún vampiro u hombre. A pesar de ser increíblemente hermosa no era vampira, hasta él pensó que lo era por esas pupilas raras de ella. De verdad que le iba a gustar a su 'Jefe' y mas el hecho de que ella no mostrara interés en el. Hiriendo su orgullo. Algo que más le excitaba a Sai, era el hecho de su 'Jefe' irritado y con el orgullo lastimado al ver que una hermosa humana no le prestara atención y no se fijara en él. Eso sería algo muy entretenido. Su celular volvió a vibrar al recibir la respuesta de su 'Jefe'.

'**Estaré esperando por usted'**

Contesto simplemente y ya Sai sabía que el interés de él lo había obtenido. Lo cual significa que parte de su plan se estaba logrando.

**'Gracias por su atención, mi Señor'**

Respondió simplemente Sai y guardo su teléfono. Miro de nuevo a Hinata con diversión, la protagonista de su nuevo entretenimiento…

~o~

Aquí se termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :$ y les recuerdo que me alimento de sus Reviews! Así que dejen Reviews… Positivos o negativos :3  
Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me hicieron feliz. Sobre todo mi amiga, tía, hermana y de todo :3 Gracias por tu apoyó incondicional y por siempre levantarme cuando pienso rendirme y sobre todo por dejarme entender lo especial que soy. He aquí un Capítulo dedicado a ti, espero que lo disfrutes, Evil-Chan. A las lectoras espero no decepcionarlas, las quiero

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo tal vez encontraran vocabulario inapropiada, violencia y vocabulario con referencia sexual. 

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. 

~o~

Nobody Knows Nobody See

Capitulo 2:

Hinata miraba hacia la ventana mientras su maestra hablaba de la monarquía de Francia y de Luis XIV. Había llegado ilesa a su casa. Ni su padre había llegado, estaba más que su ama de llaves con la cena servida. No pudo en la noche dejar de pensar en cómo aquel chico le advertía que se volverían a ver. Como ahora que su voz resonaba en su consciencia una y otra vez…

***Flash Back***

Después de casi una hora de camino, la limosina llego a estacionarse al frente de la entrada del residencial donde vivía Hinata. Sai en todo el camino se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces preguntaba una que otra cosa, pero luego silencio. Al menos su silencio no le era incomodo a Hinata, pues al parecer no tener emoción alguna parecía que él no estaba ahí. Aunque sus miradas examinadoras de vez en cuando le incomodaban. Pero algo más que eso, no había nada.

Pero ahora mismo estaba esa mirada de él, de aquel chico increíblemente pálido, de ojos oscuros como la tinta y profundos en un vacio sin emoción. Su pelo oscuro y esas facciones bien talladas. Delgado, pero se podía apreciar musculatura, perfecta porción para su cuerpo y facciones. Era guapo o más que eso.

-Señorita Hinata, hemos llegado- le anuncio él para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Hinata asintió mientras veía como su puerta se abría por el chofer. Ella tomo su bolso para salirse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer sintió como una mano fría otra vez aprisionando su muñeca, sintiendo de nuevo el mismo escalofrió. Desconcertada lo miro a los ojos con un ligero rubor.

-Nos veremos luego, Hinata- le dijo él, o advirtió, con un tono cargado de una emoción que ella no pudo captar y más cuando dijo su nombre. Desconcertada solo asintió por su evidente nerviosismo. Salió de la limosina, pero antes se dio la vuelta y con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió al ojinegro, no podía echar a la borda sus modales por estar nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias, Sai- dijo y vio como este le sonrió. Luego miro al chofer y le hizo un gesto cordial y de agradecimiento, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces tomo el camino que la llevaba a su casa.

-Un placer- se oyó en la lejanía, pero no se molesto en ver hacia atrás. Ni ver la limosina alejarse. Solo quería llegar a su casa, sin explicarse porque de momento la calma que tenia la interrumpió tan pronto se bajo de la limosina.

¿Sera por como este la miraba?

¿Por su muy fría piel?

O

¿Por qué sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna?

Tal vez Sai era bueno… Tal vez. Había tantas cosas en el que no eran normales, tanto de personalidad como físico. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar a alguien si es normal o no? Sai solo era diferente, se trato de consolar ella misma con esa misma escusa y era mejor ponerlo así…

***Flash Back Ends***

Un anuncio de su maestra que la desconcertó, la despertó de su burbuja de pensamientos.

-Las clases se verán interrumpidas, por un anuncio del Gobierno- dijo la maestra mientras guardaba su teléfono. Todos en el aula asintieron y hasta pararon de hablar con sus compañeros.

¿De verdad pararían las clases por un anuncio del Gobierno? ¿Tanto le importaba los alemanes la política? Ya entonces entendió lo que decía su ama de llaves cuando le dijo algo similar. No es que Hinata fuera un gusano de biblioteca, solo que detestaba la política. No le gustaba ver lo que se hace llamar 'Gobierno' consumiendo las mentes de las personas para obtener más poder.

Hinata suspiro con desinterés al ver a sus compañeros callados al tanto que su maestra programaba el televisor y fijo su mirada a la ventana de nuevo. Ahora mismo estaba más entretenida. El paisaje de Múnich es bastante cautivador. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade noto el desinterés por parte de ella. Tsunade no podía permitir que esa chica rara no tuviera interés en ese anuncio muy importante que había discutido con Sai, así que para fastidiarla y por su bien dijo:

-Deben tomar apuntes, para bono del próximo examen- anuncio y miro de reojo a Hinata, quien la miro mas desconcertada aun. Tsunade solo sonrió al ver su rostro y volvió a fijar su atención en el televisor.

Hinata con desconcierto y un poco enfadada abrió su libreta que se encontraba en su pupitre y busco una página limpia. Ni modo, debía tomar apuntes.

Los estudiantes miraban al reloj impacientes, viendo como su maestra sintonizaba el televisor en un canal local. Faltaban tres minutos para las nueve, por lo que supuso Hinata que el anuncio seria puntualmente a las nueve.

_**"¿Por qué un anuncio del Gobierno tan temprano?**_ _**Más vale que fuera algo importante."**_- pensó ella mientras se fijaba en el televisor.

Se hizo visible enseguida una gran sala de teatro, con sus cortinas rojas recogidas en su esquina. Lleno de sillas de tapicería roja, con un candelabro de diamantes y en la tarima de madera pulida oscura, donde estaba el podio con un micrófono. En el cual no había nadie. Mientras que en las sillas estaban los periodistas, personas importantes y algunos políticos. _**"Tal vez mi padre este ahí…"- **_pensó Hinata al ver tanta gente importante.

Ya los relojes apuntaron las 9:00am y nadie se aproximo al podio o a la tarima. Lo que noto Hinata es que no había ni un oficial, solo las banderas. Pasaron 10 segundos y nadie se avecino, causando que se impacientaran algunos periodistas y parte de los estudiantes de su salón, mientras que la maestra se miraba las uñas despreocupada. Fue entonces que entraron dos hombres a la tarima y se ubicaron en el podio. Dos hombres increíblemente guapos y de polos opuesto. Uno era rubio, de un color brillante al igual que su sonrisa y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Mientras que un peliazabache, de ojos oscuros y de rostro serio estaba a su lado. Parecían el día y la noche, opuestos.

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, director de la Academia Uzumaki, una de las academias más prestigiosas de Alemania- se presento con voz alegre pero aun así formal.

-Buenos Días, soy Sasuke Uchiha, Director de la academia Uchiha- se presento el otro con voz fría.

Esperaron varios segundos para ver que la audiencia asentía y comprendía. Hinata solo apunto sus nombres, no hacía falta escribir más detalles.

-Ustedes claramente se preguntan: ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí tomando el lugar del gobernador? Pues que mi compañero les explique y les diga el porqué de esta repentina reunión- miro su compañero azabache y este asintió.

-Su Gobernador se acobardo por la probable reacción que ustedes tendrán al final.- dijo Sasuke y miro a la audiencia. –Seré franco, no me importa si no les agrado y mucho menos lo que piensen, pero somos vampiros. Los vampiros existen, así que no crean que estamos solos. Hay muchos misterios en este mundo que están ocultos o que ustedes no quieren aceptar- dijo de manera fría y seca el peliazabache. Que en todo momento se mantuvo serio. Luego añadió. -¿Por qué hoy? Algunos asuntos personales, además ocultar un secreto por siglos es agotador y añadiendo las crecientes demandas de padres por no aceptar a sus hijos en cualquiera de las dos 'Academias'- completo el azabache y le cedió el lugar al rubio.

-Aquí termina el anuncio, espero que nos acepten en la sociedad tal y como somos. Nada de peleas o rebeliones, siempre hemos formado parte importante de ustedes, lo único que en secreto. Ahora la diferencia es que ya lo saben. Que tengan un buen día- dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar la audiencia, por las frías palabras de su compañero. Ambos abandonaron el podio y tan pronto lo hicieron la gente dejo que el pánico los consumiera.

Unos temblaban, otros tenían sus bocas abiertas asombradas, algunos se fueron a toda prisa del teatro asustando a otros y algunos se fueron tranquilos sin creer nada. Tsunade al ver la reacción de los que estaban en la audiencia enarco una ceja, luego miro a los estudiantes que estaban en ese mismo punto de ebullición, la diferencia era que estos temblaban y contenían sus ganas de correr o gritar ansiosos. Apago el televisor y les sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

Hinata estaba tranquila, aunque en el fondo asombrada y asustada. Pero aun así no creía las palabras de aquellos dos sujetos. ¿Tanto drama deben crear los alemanes para decir que están en bancarrota? Hinata solo se tranquilizo con eso, mintiéndose a ella misma diciendo que era un truco del Gobierno.

Miro sus compañeros que temblaban como gelatina, mientras que la maestra se mantenía calmada como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué tenían tanto miedo? Si muchos tenían la fantasía de que existieran los vampiros, ¿Por qué el miedo? Tal vez por el azabache que tenía un aura muy fría y provocaba desconfianza o tal vez no era desconfianza si no… ¿miedo? Pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Sai, a caso ¿el era un vampiro? _**"Eso debe de ser imposible."- **_pensaba ella y poco a poco la paz que tenia se iba rompiendo.

Tsunade ya había anunciado al grupo que se podían ir, pero la paliazul seguía sentada. Con una expresión desconcertada y asustada. Tsunade se dirigió a ella para sacarla de su burbuja.

-Hyuga, hace tres minutos dije que se podían ir de salón- le informo y la peliazul se sobresalto al oír la voz de su maestra. Mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se poso en sus labios.

-Yo… Yo… ya me voy- titubeo mientras rápidamente guardaba su libreta en su bolso. Tsunade observo los movimientos nerviosos de ella un poco preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto un poco seria

-Si…- asintió ella y coloco su bolso en su hombro. –Que tenga un buen día, maestra Tsunade- hizo un gesto de despedida a su maestra, Tsunade solo le sonrió.

-Tenga cuidado- le dijo su maestra y esta rápidamente salió de su salón.

Para su suerte no había casi nadie en los pasillos, por lo que significa muchos se habían ido. Solo se quedaron algunos y era porque no creían nada sobre los vampiros.

Se dirigió al comedor, lo más probable tendría que quedarse hasta más tarde en la escuela por el trabajo de su padre. Una pregunta pasó por sus pensamientos: ¿Cómo estaría su padre? Busco una de las mesas color azul vacías del comedor y se sentó. Saco su celular y busco el buzón de mensajes. El cual estaba vacío, eso solo significa que el estaba bien, pero para asegurarse mando un mensaje:

**'Padre, ¿Cree en la noticia?'**

Pregunto sintiéndose estúpida, esa era la única manera de saber si estaba bien. Aunque por todo lo que ha pasado su familia, nada lo sorprende. Miro su reloj y eran la 9:35am, aun faltaba mucho para el almuerzo y mucho más para que la vinieran a buscar. Hoy tendría una larga espera.

Miro a la cafetería, que no había fila y decidió comprarse alguna bebida. Solo para pasar el tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo que hacer…

En una de las mesas había cuatro muchachos, observando a la ojiperla mientras compraba algo en la cafetería. Los cuatro la miraban no con muy buenos ojos.

-Esa es la rarita, ¿verdad?- pregunto un rubio de ojos esmeralda, Hanz se llamaba.

-Sí, la rara de grandes tetas.- aprobó otro rubio más, pero este tenía los ojos grises, Chris se llamaba.

-Si no fuera por la poca gente de hoy no la hubiera notado, pero que buena esta- comento un pelicastaño de ojos chocolate, Ancel se llamaba.

-Se los dije, está muy buena. Además las pocas veces que la he oído hablar, me hace preguntar: ¿Qué tan duro gritara?- dijo con malicia un pelicobrizo, con ojos del mismo color, Stephan.

-Es inocente, desde aquí se nota. Se podrá engañar fácilmente- dijo Hanz, pero sus amigos enarcaron una ceja.

-Tú tienes novia- le dijo Ancel, Hanz se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? Solo es temporal, además, ¿Cuántas veces se ha acostado con Stephan?- dijo con un tono de burla

-Ninguna, imbécil.- le insulto Stephan

-Cállate, solo es una chica para las noches. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y ligar a quien quiera, ¿vale? - le contesto Hanz.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza a Hanz, no había nada o nadie que se lo quitara. Aunque ninguno de los cuatro noto que detrás de ellos, había una peliroja de ojos verdes y esbelta. Heather, cuál era su nombre, se sentía humillada y sobre todo furiosa.

¿Cómo su 'novio' se podía atrever a pensar en engañarla con una rara como Hinata? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a usarla para sus propios beneficios? Pero su orgullo era lo que mas estaba destrozado, además de su corazón. Si fuera al menos Chelsea o alguna otra chica superior o nivelada a ella, pero no. A una rara, torpe e invisible chica. ¿Qué tenía ella?, se preguntaba cada vez que la miraba, Hinata que estaba ajena a lo que ocurría escuchaba música con su iPod, leía lo que parecía que era un libro y tenía un refresco en la mesa.

¿¡ ¡Qué demonios le veía! No era nada especial.

Echando humos se dirigió a su mesa con sus amigas. Que cuando la vieron con esa aura furiosa se miraron extrañadas. Pero no dijeron nada, porque sabían que cuando la peliroja estaba así, no era nada bueno decirle algo. Siguieron hablando mientras su amiga miraba con odio a Hinata. Debía vengarse, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que no hacen nada cuando les faltan el respeto.

Poso su mirada en la mesa donde estaba su 'novio' y amigos comiéndose con la mirada a Hinata. Causando que apretara sus puños. Primero: la ridícula noticia de que 'existen' los vampiros y segundo: Su novio se fijaba mas en una don nadie que en ella y sobre todo se entero que la usa... Una sonrisa floreció de sus labios, sus amigas seguían hablando. Además como sabían su estado emocional no notarían que ahora mismo se había ido.

Heather fue al baño de las mujeres con una sonrisita, por la nueva idea estupenda que se la acababa de ocurrir. Se aseguro que nadie estuviera adentro y abrió su bolso, en busca de una navaja que su padre le había proporcionado para cualquier caso de emergencia. Tomo la navaja, que al fin encontró, y en su brazo derecho empezó a cortarlo, como si fueran rasguños. Apretaba sus labios, para no gritar por el dolor. En su muñeca hizo más cortadas, pero un poco más profundas. Claro está, no muy profundas para evitar feas cicatrices en su piel nívea. Luego que termino su 'obra' en su brazo derecho, hizo lo mismo en el izquierdo. Aguantando el dolor, se consolaba con una imagen de Hinata destrozada y llena de moretones. Cuando termino en sus brazos, hizo algunos en su abdomen y algunos en el cuello. Espero unos minutos para que la sangre se secara y con un disimulado paño se tapo la muñeca y guardo todo.

Fue de nuevo al comedor y se sentó junto con sus amigas, ambas la miraron desconcertadas al ver que ella no estaba enfadada.

-¿Creen eso de los vampiros?- pregunto la peliroja con voz un poco baja atrayendo la atención de sus amigas.

-No lo sé, pero esos dos que dieron el comunicado estaban buenísimos- comento una rubio de ojos azules con voz coqueta, se llamaba Megan. Chelsea y Heather le guiñaron un ojo a la rubia y se rieron, pero el rostro de Heather se mantenía un poco distante.

-Es verdad, esos dos estaban más que comestibles. Pero no se… yo creo que es cierto- dijo ella con un puchero disimulado

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada Chelsea, que era una pelicastaña de ojos grises.

-Pues horita cuando salía del salón fui atacada por una…- dijo con voz triste y soltó el pañuelo en su muñeca enseñándoles sus heridas, agradeciendo las clases de actuación que su madre le insistió que debía tomar. Las dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas y preocupadas, sonrió para sus adentros al ver la reacción que quería en sus amigas.

- ¿Por una? ¿Una mujer?- pregunto Megan, Heather asintió con tristeza.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Chelsea mientras le tomaba a Heather la mano con delicadeza por sus heridas.

-Fue… ella- hizo un gesto disimulado hacia Hinata. Ambas amigas abrieron sus ojos como platos sorprendidas, mientras que Heather seguía con el rostro 'triste'.

-¿Ella? Pero si ella se ve muy inofensiva, nunca la he visto hablar… Ni sabía que existía- dijo sorprendida Chelsea, Heather suspiro

-¿Por qué será que nunca la notamos? ¿Por qué será que nunca tiene amigos? Pues claro, si son su cena- dijo Megan apoyando a Heather.

-Exacto…- dijo Heather

-Bueno… eso explicaría sus ojos tan raros…- comento Chelsea mirando a sus dos amigas

-¿Se lo has dicho a Hanz?- pregunto Megan, Heather negó apenada. -¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia sorprendida del hecho de que Hanz no lo supiera.

- Porque… y…. ¿Si me dice que estoy loca? El no me va a creer, ustedes saben cómo es el- dijo Heather apenada, feliz porque al fin llego al punto donde quería llegar.

-No te preocupes Heather, nosotras haremos que ese patán por el que tienes por novio te defienda- dijeron y Heather las abrazo sin contestar. Haciendo que falsas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Otra vez lograba lo que quería, ya veía el rostro magullado de Hinata más claro…

Ahí afuera estaba un pelinegro con una sonrisa presa en sus labios. Bastante difícil que se le hizo convencer al padre de Hinata para que lo dejara ir a buscarla, pero ahí estaba el, apoyado en la puerta de la limosina y Sasuke dentro de ella. Además había logrado convencer a su jefe, tanto así que él decidió venir para apreciar más la belleza de la chica. Pero había un problema… ya el reloj apuntaba las 16:15pm y esta no salía. Lo cual no le daba buen presagio, pues Hinata sale bastante rápido por la costumbre de buscarla temprano, eso lo noto ayer.

Sai abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada desesperada de su Maestro.

-Bien Sai, espero que esto no sea uno de tus juegos- le advirtió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi Señor, esto va en serio. Por las circunstancias me gustaría pedirle el permiso de poder entrar en la escuela para ir a buscarla- le ofreció el pelinegro

-Iré entonces con usted- dijo Sasuke con un poco de recelo mientras se bajaba de la limosina. Los rayos del señor sol no le hacían molestia, gracias a tantos siglos de vampiro el sol no afectaba tanto en su piel. No como a Sai que se debía tapar completo con chaquetas y pantalones oscuros.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Sai, ya por el comunicado, Sasuke había adquirido un poco mas de fama. Sasuke solo asintió y cerró la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando vio a una peliroja sonreír junto con sus amigas, Sasuke conocía este tipo de sonrisas. Esa no era una muy grata señal de que todo está bien. Sasuke se adelanto a las escaleras junto detrás de el Sai.

-Dime Sai, ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenga tu nuevo juguete de estar en problemas?- pregunto Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Pongamos un 85%- contesto él, Sasuke solo bufo. No le gustaba la idea de salvar a una pequeña humana dada las circunstancias del estado de las personas.

Hinata solo rogaba qué por más patético fuera su escondite, que no fueran hallar. Sentía un grave miedo y su pecho lo sentía apretarse, mientras se apretaba una de sus heridas que estaba en su hombro, el cual le dolía muy agudamente. Ella ni lo podía creer, sus lágrimas caían a mares. ¿Qué había causado ella para que la atacaran de esa manera? ¿No se supone que era invisible? ¿Por qué entonces un rubio junto sus amigos se reían mientras el principal abría cada puerta del baño con una navaja?

-Sal de tu escondite, chupa sangre. Revélate como lo hiciste con mi novia hace unas horas- decía Hanz mientras abría cada puerta.

¿Pero que demonios decía?, pensaba Hinata mientras recogía mas sus piernas encima del retrete. Le estaba diciendo vampira y ella ni tiene el pelo de una.

-Sabes que estoy a punto de abrir tu puerta- decía Hanz en una voz burlona. Hinata se abrazo las piernas preparándose de nuevo para la pesadilla.

Hanz con una patada bastante fuerte que hasta hizo sonar la pared con el impacto contra la pared, sonrió al escuchar el fuerte grito asustado de Hinata y al verla lo asustada que estaba.

El grito llego a los dos pelinegros y enseguida tomaron los pasos en dirección al baño de mujeres, que estaba a pocos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas atacar?- pregunto Hanz con burla, mientras la alzaba por los pelos. Hinata estaba muda, temblaba de miedo y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Estaba tan asustada que hasta sentía que pronto se iba desmallar y eso era lo más deseaba en este momento. Hanz le proporciono una cachetada bastante fuerte en su mejilla.

-¿No me vas a contestar?- pregunto con las misma burla, esta ni se movió. Solo temblaba y lloraba.

-Suéltela o me temo que estarás 7 metros bajo tierra en 10 segundos- advirtió una voz fría como el tempano. Hanz hizo caso y de golpe la dejo caer al suelo haciendo que su sangre se regara como mares en el. –Ahora lárguese- y Hanz sin oponerse lo hizo, preguntándose donde estaban las ratas de sus amigos. Sai rápidamente fue a socorrer a Hinata.

Con el impacto al suelo, Hinata solo oía atisbo de voces y su vista a la vez que se volvía borrosa se oscurecía. Solo vio unos orbes negros y lo demás se volvió oscuro por fin.

-Huele bien…- comento Sasuke mientras miraba la sangre derramada en el piso y veía a la chica en los brazos de Sai.

-Bien se queda corto… tendré que ir a 'cenar' después de esto…- comento Sai

-Hmp…- solo se limito a 'decir' su Maestro mientras revisaba el pulso de Hinata.

Al menos parte de sus planes se vieron más facilitados. En pocos días comenzaba su diversión…

~o~o~o~o

Ok, aquí termina. Perdón por haberme tardado bastante (para mí), se me hizo bastante largo el capitulo, espero que no les moleste DD:

Besos & Abrazos ^^ y por supuesto… Dejen Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé, lo sé… merezco un castigo por abandonarlas así, demo pase por muchas cosas. Graduación, actividades de reconocimiento y Bleh… Para colmo faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños y estoy envuelta en preparativos. Así que les pido perdón, pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Me hacen feliz! :D Ahora las dejo de molestar y pasen al capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Que nostalgia…**

~o~o~o~o~o~

Nobody Knows Nobody See

Capitulo 3:

"Una Hermosa mujer de cabellos largos con destellos azulinos peinaba la cabellera de su hija mayor. Mientras desenredaba cada mechón rebelde de la pequeña de 8 años, hablaba dulcemente con ella junto con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios. La pequeña sonreía con ese rubor que siempre adornaba sus mejillas, ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto debajo de la sombra de un hermoso cerezo. A su lado había otra pequeña niña peli castaña que jugaba con las hojas o flores que caían del cerezo entre risas. Hiashi acababa de llagar de su trabajo y cuando hizo acto de anunciar su presencia en el patio de su casa, sus dos pequeñas corrieron hacia él para saludarlo. A las cuales el las abrazo y cargo en sus brazos. El lugar se lleno de risas y voces infantiles alegres, mientras que su esposa con su gentil sonrisa lo saludo y el con cariño poso un corto beso en sus labios…"

Esos eran los mejores momentos de su vida, esos momentos que se esfumaron gracias al dinero y al poder. Ahora solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos que los mantuvo guardados para evitar la debilidad y poder proteger lo único que le queda en esta vida, su hija.

Ahí está Hiashi Hyuga, solo, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor apretando sus parpados y acariciando sus sienes. Preocupado por aquella hija que llama 'decepción', preocupado por Hinata. Pero, ¿Quien no debería estarlo? Si ya eran las 20pm(8pm) y no había llegado, ni un solo mensaje o llamada había en su teléfono. Solo ese molestoso mensaje que preguntaba si creía en los vampiros. Pues claro que creía y razones de sobra le quedaban para creer en esas bestias. Si gracias a ellas su familia pasaba tantas desgracias.

Aunque en sentido común, tal vez los vampiros no eran los culpables… Si no el. Ahora mismo con la desaparición de su hija, él sabía que era el culpable. ¿Por qué confió en aquel vampiro? Pues claro, menciono esas dos palabras que lo vuelven loco, dinero y poder. Cayó en esas dos palabras, entregando a su hija y ahora ella no aparecía.

Hiashi aun preocupado y con desesperación, tomo su teléfono y llamo al celular de su hija por decimoquinta vez. No se iba a dar por vencido, el llamaría y llamaría, hasta que respondieran. Si era un secuestro o era aquel vampiro que reinaba sus pesadillas, el daría todo por recuperar a su hija y eso incluiría su vida.

-Hola- contesto aquella voz fría sin emoción, la que menos quería escuchar.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- se apresuro Hiashi a preguntar, sonando cortante para opacar su preocupación.

-Aquí esta- contesto Sai para sacar de los cabales al Hyuga. –Con una costilla rota, hematomas, una hemorragia interna y una profunda herida en su hombro- conto Sai con esa voz que Hiashi encontraba molestosa, como si estuviera leyendo la lista de compras. Hiashi apretó sus puños perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por qué le hicieron eso a mi hija?- pregunto el Hyuga un tanto furioso, a punto de perder el control de sus emociones.

-Tranquilo Hyuga, ya esta delatando muchos detalles de su vida. Nosotros no le haríamos nada a su hija y mas que personalmente la consideramos una joya. ¿Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de su sobrino al ver a su prima en la Casa Uchiha?- dijo Sai como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. –En fin, pongamos los asuntos de esta manera… Su hija tiene los mejores amigos del mundo, pues digamos que le prepararon una emboscada a la hora de salida y… ¿Aun desea saber lo que paso?- pregunto Sai con una risa interna. El tal vez carecía de emociones, pero las conocía bastante bien y viendo como estaba actuando el Hyuga, confirmaban la mayor parte de sus dudas.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto Hiashi en modo de respuesta, esa maldita sanguijuela no entendía la necesidad que tenia por verla y por saber de ella. Aunque una culpabilidad se disipo en el pecho de él, al parecer no escogió una buena escuela y gracias a el Hinata era muy tímida, creando en cualquier lugar su aura de invisibilidad.

-¿Así estamos de modales? Bien, respondí su llamada porque ya me estaba sacando un poco el quicio y porque le avisare que el Maestro Uchiha convertirá a su hija por el hecho de que la encuentra muy útil. ¿Cuándo la podrá ver? No sé, a lo mejor en tres días. Hasta luego- corto de manera venenosa la línea causando que el Hyuga tirara furioso su teléfono a alguna de las esquinas del comedor.

Tantos años protegiéndola de esas criaturas y por sus obsesiones y caprichos, la entrego a los tiburones. No solo eso, ahora seria parte de esas criaturas de la noche. Una chica tan angelical que hasta los demonios se apiadan ante ella y eso era para darlo por hecho. Ese Sasuke se apiado de su hija y el no es más que un demonio.

Tal vez… Siendo vampira se podría defender sola de ese vampiro que esta tras ellos o más bien él y su felicidad, pero lo único que no iba bien era el hecho de que ella estaba acomodada en la casa equivocada, la Uchiha. Aun siendo vampira, el peligro se encuentra y mas por el hecho de que se encuentre su primo en el mismo lugar. No es que Neji sea un peligro, el peligro es que él le diga muchos de los secretos que el mantuvo ocultos.

Sin más, esta primavera no será tranquila… Tenía que esperar para sacar a su hija de ahí. El no podía dejar que ella se volviera contra él. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero Hinata era lo único que tenía en este mundo. No podía dejarla perder como paso con su familia. Simplemente, no podía….

Como todo proceso de transformación, Sasuke debía succionar la poca sangre que le quedaba a Hinata, para luego darle la suya. Tomando en cuenta esos detalles, Sasuke ladeo la cabeza de Hinata mostrando su delicado cuello. Causando que los ojos oscuros del Uchiha llamearan color rojo por el deseo, sintiendo como sus dos colmillos se deslizaban hacia abajo en su boca. Sasuke admitía que era hermosa, aun con esos hematomas en su rostro, su rostro angelical seguía inocente.

El azabache antes de hundir sus colmillos en la tercia piel de la Hyuga, lamio su cuello concienzudamente, para luego hundir sus dos colmillos en su cuello, dejando entrar el elixir de la vida en su boca. El esperaba con ansias probar su sangre y ahora que lo había hecho, no esperaba separarse de la Hyuga hasta que se agotara la última gota. Aferro a Hinata más a su cuerpo, buscando profundizar más sus colmillos buscando desesperadamente más de su sangre. Su sabor era dulcemente adictivo, lo estaba haciendo perder el control. El no había probado en todos sus siglos una sangre que lo hiciera reaccionar de forma tan hambrienta. Sasuke quería más y más de ella, no solo estaría conforme con esa poca que había consumido. Definitivamente la Hyuga sería algo mas para él. Soltó un gruñido cuando colmo la última gota que quedaba, pero trato de calmarse pensando que solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos días para poder poseerla.

Mordió su muñeca con desdén y luego la coloco en la boca entreabierta de la peli azul. Espero ver que los dos agujeros se cerraran, para entonces darle una última mirada a Hinata.

Sus cabellos se desplazaban por la almohada y su uniforme holgado estaba manchado de sangre. Aun no podía creer como el destino planto a esa chica en su camino, claro está, el solo la quería por su sangre y puede que por algo más. Solo mostraba su interés de esa manera. No eran sentimientos, el era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los más temibles y poderosos vampiros del mundo, por lo tanto al merecer ese puesto solo significa una cosa, el solo se preocupaba por sus cosas. Si buscaba una persona, era para su beneficio, solo pensaba en él y en como incrementar su poder.

Sonrió al abandonar la habitación y darle indicaciones a Anko, que esperaba afuera ansiosa, para que preparara su nueva aliada. Este solo le dirigió una mirada que ella capto rápidamente y se adentro en el cuarto.

¿Incrementar su poder? ¿Y si esa Hyuga poseía un tipo de sangre que tal vez lo hacía más fuerte? Agradeció internamente a Sai por distraerse y ver a esa hermosa peli azul. A Hinata la veía como un nuevo pasadizo para encontrar más poder y tal vez más cosas…. O eso pensaba.

Sus ojos se mantenían fijamente en la peli azul que se revolvía desconcertada entre las sabanas. Sus parpados no estaban completamente abiertos, pero movía sus piernas porque al parecer las sentía entumecidas. Al fin, después de tres días, Hinata había completado su transición. Bastante rápido considerando lo frágil que ella se veía ante todos. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron completamente, Sasuke y Anko observaban cada movimiento de ella, alertas de cualquier cosa.

Hinata estaba aturdida y más cuando sus ojos no se querían acostumbrar a la luz que había. La Hyuga se sentó, en lo que ahora noto que era una cama y al fin su vista recobro. Sus ojos perlados vagaron lentamente por la habitación, que era de tonalidades beige y bastante simple, pudo ver que por la lámpara que estaba prendida era de noche. Luego sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos oscuros y fríos y otros arenosos pero un poco alegres.

La de los ojos arenosos le sonrió y el otro no se movió, solo la siguió mirando como si la estuviera examinando, algo que no le importo, no por ahora.

Luego miro a su cuerpo y ropa logrando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. ¿Quién se atrevió en ponerla en estas ropas exhibidoras? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Al fin su mente reacciono ante su entorno llenándola de preguntas y dudas, ahora de manera acosadora miro a las dos personas que la seguían mirando. Sintiéndose como si fuera algún objeto que estaba en una subasta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios con un volumen de voz algo alto.

-Hasta que decides despertar…- le contesto Anko con diversión.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto de nuevo Hinata con un dejo de voz impaciente, pero confundido.

-Estas en el mejor lugar donde pudieras estar.- contesto Anko, haciendo que Hinata se alterara más. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, algo que la ponía nerviosa y además no reconocía a esas dos personas. La peli azul quería respuestas y las obtendría.

-Parece que no ha recuperado la memoria- comento el azabache ignorando la pregunta de Hinata. –Anko, te la dejo. Me llamas cuando esté lista- dijo el Uchiha mientras se giraba en dirección a la puerta. Anko asintió con una sonrisa y miro a Hinata. Pero sus sentidos se vieron alertados al ver la peli azul de pie, con su mirada fija en su Maestro. Al parecer el pequeño 'Ángel' se volvió persistente.

-No me has contestado- demando la peli azul mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al peli azabache. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- insistió enfadada encarando la mirada de Sasuke. El Uchiha enarco una de sus cejas al ver la actitud de la neófita.

-A ti no te debo responder nada y más vale por tu bien que te calles y no hagas preguntas- le contesto el pelinegro de manera fría y amenazadora. Despertando el instinto de la peli azul. Lo miro furiosa con sus ojos perlados, ¿Cómo se podía atrever ese tipo a amenazarla? Sasuke solo la miraba sin interés, como si no le importara la mirada llena de desprecio por parte de la peli azul.

-Tranquila, ven te voy a contestar todas tus dudas- le dijo Anko mientras la tomaba por la muñeca. La situación podía empeorar si no intervenía, pero la de ojos perlados le dirigió una mirada envenenada y movió su muñeca con desprecio soltando la mano de Anko, la cual abrió sus ojos como platos por la actitud de la Hyuga, al parecer esta sería una vampira muy persistente. Sasuke soltó una carcajada de burla, Hinata volvió su atención a él. Estaba furiosa y eso él lo podía notar.

-No me importa cuánto puesto usted se dé, pero aun así me debe responder mis preguntas si quiere que me tranquilice- le comento la Hyuga, ahora el Uchiha la miraba de manera fría. ¿A caso lo estaba amenazando? ¿Dónde estaba la chica tímida que Sai le había hablado? El claramente no se esperaba que la Hyuga reaccionara de esa manera. Aun así no dejo que lo afectara, por lo tanto se rio de manera burlona de nuevo. Ella claramente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Otra vez el Uchiha se reía de ella como un arrogante. Esa poca atención, burla, arrogancia y altivez le sirvió de detonador a la Hyuga. La de orbes perlados no estaba de humor y mucho menos para lidiar con alguien así. Cansada estaba de que se burlaran de ella y de tener que lidiar con personas que se comportaban de esa manera.

Anko se disponía de nuevo a intervenir, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la peli azul lanzándose al cuello de su Maestro. Se lanzo como una fiera, sin inmutarse y tener miedo. Solo reacciono a sus instintos y a sus sentimientos. Por primera vez vio a su jefe de manera vulnerable, claro está el ni se esperaba ese ataque. Ya que sus orbes negras se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la repentina reacción de Hinata. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sasuke sintió su espalda tocar el frio suelo, mientras cierta peli azul estaba encima de su cuerpo y clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de este. Hinata estaba furiosa, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en hambre. Ella claramente estaba sedienta y por eso su poco humor. Dejo entrar la sangre del peli azabache en su boca, sintiéndose abrumadoramente aliviada, ella no sabía que le pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Pero eso no le importo, ahora mismo su concentración se encontraba saboreando y succionando la sangre de su Maestro. Al cual reacciono con unos bajos gemido y gruñidos. El no podía evitar las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que sentían rondar por su cuerpo gracias a Hinata y tal vez por eso no hacía nada.

Nadie le había robado su sangre y mucho menos un neófito se atrevía a abusar de su espacio. El siempre los manejaba con su mirada y en la manera en que los intimidaba. Hinata era la primera en irse un poco más lejos, estaba alimentándose con la sangre de su maestro. Un privilegio que no le era concebido a cualquiera. Esta chica estaba captando de nuevo su atención, para su beneficio.

Poco a poco se comenzaba a sentir débil, al parecer su vitalidad se estaba hiendo, ella estaba acabando con su sangre. Pero aun así pudo escuchar un gruñido gutural y ver que la peli azul no estaba encima de el. Sai la tenía agarrada por sus manos y esta tenía un poco de sangre bordada por sus carnosos labios y sus ojos tintados de desconcierto y deseo, el debía admitir que se veía muy sensual.

Anko rápidamente fue donde su Maestro para ayudarlo, pero este se paro solo. No quería mostrar más vulnerabilidad de lo que había mostrado, mientras su mirada estaba posada en Hinata. La cual parecía haber caído en cuenta, ya que notaba un rubor por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién diría que detrás de ese rostro angelical se ocultara una fiera? Estas en problemas, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Sai a la muchacha que mostraba un rubor violento.

¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué se lanzo como un animal a ese hombre? Claramente reconocía a ese peli azabache, era Sasuke Uchiha. Había atacado a un vampiro, eso no era algo muy prudente. Si no fuera por Sai, no se imaginaba como iba a terminar ese hombre. El cual la miraba con frialdad con su mano en la parte derecha de su cuello. Bajo mas su rostro abochornada y su rubor se extendió hasta sus orejas. Sai solo sonreía y la otra chica tenía una expresión intrigada y a la vez neutral. Tremendo espectáculo había acabado de dar.

-Ya que te atreviste a dar un buen espectáculo y cuestionar mi autoridad, me imagino que sin preámbulos te convertirás en una de mis protectoras. Entrenaras con Anko y con otros de mis discípulos. Ese será tu castigo y créeme que estoy siendo bastante generoso, ya que mereces un castigo mucho más peor. Pero como eres una neófita, es normal que tengas ese tipo de hambre.- le dijo mientras la miraba como si estuviera atravesándola con sus orbes oscuros, esta solo asintió y evito el contacto con su mirada. Después de todo, admitía que se lo merecía. –Sai, vienes conmigo. Anko, esta vez espero que te encargues definitivamente de ella o alguien perderá su puesto.- le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fría. Anko solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, que esta vez la controlare- dijo con determinación que el solo respondió con un asentimiento.

-Hasta luego Hinata- se despidió Sai mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba tras de él.

Ella por supuesto no le contesto, solo se quedo inmóvil y se relamió sus labios que todavía tenían el sabor de la sangre de su maestro. Anko la miro con diversión, no podía creer que la persistente vampira se había esfumado gracias a la mirada de Sai.

-Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, he estado con el Maestro Uchiha desde hace 70 años.- dijo y sonrió al ver los ojos perlados de ella abrirse como platos.

-¿Tantos años?- pregunto la Hyuga sorprendida.

-Créeme que son pocos, considerando la edad del Maestro, pero no vamos hablar sobre el- dijo la aludida, _**"Al menos ella no daba miedo"**_, pensó Hinata. Se tranquilizo y mostro una sonrisa dulce, mostrándose un poco más confiada.

-Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Mucho gusto- se presento Hinata, causando que Anko soltara una risilla.

-Créeme Hinata, eres mucho más educada que cualquier vampiro legendario- le comento la Mitarashi con diversión, mientras que la Hyuga se ruborizo un poco. –Hm… quiero que desenvuelvas esa confianza de antes, créeme que si lo haces, no tardare en unirme como una de tus discípulas.- le dijo Anko mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la dirigía a un espejo.

-Como usted diga…- contesto Hinata, sin interés. Ella no se vía como Sasuke o alguien así, más bien se veía como alguien inferior.

-Mírate en el espejo y te explicare todo- Hinata asintió y sus ojos se dirigieron a la criatura que estaba en el espejo. Por supuesto que no era ella… ¿o si?

-Si lo eres- le contesto Anko como si hubiera leído su mente. –Hinata eres vampira, tuviste un accidente con varios estudiantes de la escuela que asistías y a Sasuke no le quedo otra, así que te convirtió. ¿Sabías que si te convirtió es porque ve un gran potencial en ti? Pues lo sabes ahora. El Maestro solo convierte a los que ve que puedan ayudarlo en su camino, así que deberías sentirte halagada.- le explicaba Anko con emoción, la Hyuga escuchaba atentamente, pero su mirada estaba puesta en lo que había dicho Anko que era ella.

¿Así eran los cambios que presentaban las personas cuando se convierten en vampiros?

Su cabello desprendía más ese brillo azulado que siempre la había caracterizado, sus ojos perlados estaban delineados por sus pestañas oscuras y delicadas, sus facciones se veían más delicadas y finas. Después su cuerpo…. Le desagradaba el volumen de sus pechos y además se había vuelto más voluptuosa. Ahora se le haría más difícil ocultar su cuerpo y mas con el traje ceñido hasta su cintura y que luego caí hasta tres dedos encima de su rodilla, color negro.

-¿Potencial en mi?- pregunto pudiendo ocultar la felicidad de que alguien la tomara en cuenta, que fuera mas allá de su cuerpo y dinero.

-Mjm… Hinata tienes bastante potencial, aunque no lo quieras ver.- Le sonrió a través del espejo y Hinata le respondió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Anko- le agradeció la aludida

-De nada, ahora vamos a sentarnos. Que lo próximo que voy a explicar es un poco más extenso.- Le dijo Anko, algo que no tardo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de una mediana mesa circular.

El cuarto era sencillo, era de tonalidades beige. Tenía una cama mediana en el medio con colchas finas de color blanco. Al lado izquierdo una mesa de noche que tenía una simple lámpara de color crema, dos sillas de madera color beige y la mesa que era del mismo color. Para ambientar un poco más el lugar, había un cuadro abstracto en la pared donde se encontraba la cama. Un cuarto muy sencillo que no lucia nada al lado de las ropas que tenían puesta.

-Bien- Anko tomo asiento y miro a Hinata- Por hoy no harás nada, solo instalarte en la Casa y conocer un poco más el lugar. Quiero que sepas que no eres la única vampira que vive aquí, hay más y algunos les gusta molestar a los nuevos, pero te aseguro que son pocos.- le dijo la de orbes como la arena, Hinata asintió dándole a entender a Anko que podía continuar. –Mañana te presentaran ante todos los vampiros de la Casa y los de la Casa Uzumaki, por lo tanto te quiero ver con un hermoso vestido, aunque no te escaparas fácilmente de mi- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, cansándole un poco de pánico a Hinata. Ya no se quería imaginar lo que la Mitarashi le obligaría ponerse. – Después de mañana empezara tu entrenamiento. Serás una protectora de la Casa y por supuesto del Maestro. Entrenaras primero conmigo y luego Sasuke decide con quien más puedes entrenar.- ¿Proteger la Casa Uchiha y a Sasuke? Si ella ni se podía proteger a ella misma, ¿Cómo podría proteger a todos?

-Tienes poca fe, ya verás que en unos cuantos días serás una nueva Guardiana, llena de confianza y por supuesto sensual- añadió picara Anko, provocando un rubor en la Hyuga.

-Eso espero… No quiero ser una carga…- susurro la peli azul.

-Lo lograras, ya verás.- le animo Anko mientras se paraba e iba a la mesa de noche y de la gaveta sacaba un paquete y lo puso encima de la mesa, tomando su asiento. –Aquí tienes tu nuevo celular, folletos y un millón de información que debes leer y aprender, también está ahí el código de vestimenta y la información de tu alimentación 'especial'- le informo Anko mientras le daba el paquete a la Hyuga.

-Por hoy te quedaras aquí, mañana tendrás tu habitación oficial. Solo asegúrate dormir aquí antes de que salga el sol.- le dijo como si se hubiese acordado de una desagradable anécdota.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la Hyuga y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Anko.

-Sí, eso es todo. Así que te dejo en paz.- dijo mientras se levantaba y provocaba que Hinata se riera.

-Bien, pues hasta luego- se despidió mientras iba tras la Mitarashi que abría la puerta para irse.

-Hasta luego Hinata, para cualquier cosa me puedes llamar.- le dijo esta con una sonrisa, pero antes de salir miro fijamente a los ojos perlados que tenía al frente. -Solo espero verte por los pasillos y no aquí encerrada- le dijo, o más bien advirtió con una sonrisa divertida.

-No se preocupe, me muero de ganas por saber como es este lugar- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

-Eres pésima mintiendo, adiós Hinata- le dijo Anko mientras se reía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata opto por sentarse en su cama y pensar en todo lo que paso. Repentinamente los vampiros salían del closet, unos estudiantes la atacaron sin razón alguna, es convertida en vampira, ataca a su Maestro y para añadir se convertía en su protectora. Prácticamente estaba comenzando una nueva vida y esta vida incluía nuevos retos. Al menos tenía la determinación en salir de esa burbuja en la que se había encerrado por años. Todo lo que le paso siendo humana fue gracias a su invisibilidad, poca confianza y timidez. Si no tuviera esas tres debilidades en ella, tal vez su padre no le diera su espalda y lo más probable seguiría siendo humana. Ahora mismo daría todo lo que pueda para que la reconocieran, tanto como su padre o como los vampiros que ahora mismo debía servir.

Su padre… ¿Cómo él estaría? ¿El sabría todo lo que paso?

Rápidamente busco el celular que le dio Anko y busco en los contactos a su padre. Milagrosamente lo encontró y sin inmutarse, presiono el botón verde. Mordiéndose su labio inferior por los nervios que empezaba a sentir. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿La despreciaría?

-¿Hinata?- respondió una voz aliviada y ansiosa. Por un momento ella se planteo la idea de contestar, su padre siempre hablaba de manera fría.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Hinata, en el otro lado de la línea, Hiashi suspiraba aliviado de escuchar su suave voz.

-Hija, estoy bien, ¿y tú lo estás?- pregunto con una preocupación que no se esperaba por parte de su hija.

-Sí, perdóname por haberme ido así porque si… yo…- comenzó Hinata, pero el Hyuga decidió hablar.

-No te preocupes, yo soy el culpable- dijo el causando que Hinata mirara la pantalla de su celular para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de numero. Hiashi noto el desconcierto por parte de su hija, el lo admitía, estaba mostrando bastante su vulnerabilidad. Pero le era imposible, estaba aliviado de escucharla, de saber que estaba bien… Tomo la iniciativa de hablar al notar el silencio de su hija, parece que aun seguía anonadada -¿Cuándo te podre ver?- pregunto y la de orbes perlados parpadeo varias veces.

-De verdad que no lo sé…- respondió ella un poco desconcertada.

-Me avisaras cuando pueda- dijo sonando mas una orden que una pregunta.

-Sí, le diré- contesto Hinata

-Bien, hasta aquí. Descansa… Esperare su respuesta, buenas noches Hinata- se despidió con un poco de calidez, pero apresurado. Al parecer seguía en su trabajo…

-Buenas Noches- se despidió ella y su padre le basto esa respuesta para cortar la línea.

Hinata aun no lo podía creer, su padre se preocupaba por ella. Simplemente pensaba que el odiaba su ser, que era una decepción para él, más bien un estorbo de la vida. Pero con esa voz llena de preocupación y hasta pudo detectar calidez en ella, se dio de cuenta que era todo lo opuesto. Tantas cosas habían pasado en un día, que hasta se sentía abrumada. Habían tantas puertas que al parecer ella debía abrir para descubrir lo que hay adentro… Eso solo significaba una cosa, debía salir de esa molestosa burbuja…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aquí finaliza el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No se olviden de dar un click al botón que está ahí abajo, sus reviews me son inspiración.

Las quiero, muchos besos y abrazos3 :D

Att: Hiromi


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! He aquí el cuarto capítulo, me tarde y lo sé, pero al menos lo trate de hacer un poco más extenso y detallado. Así que espero que sea de su agrado & Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! Las llevo aquí 3 :3 Por cierto al final del Capitulo contestare algunas dudas y daré un poco de información sobre esta historia para no enredarlas, vale? :D Demo, nada de preámbulos y disfruten de la lectura:

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. Solo uso sus personajes para crear una historia llena de mi imaginación.

~o~o~

Nobody Knows, Nobody Sees

Capitulo 4:

-¿¡Problemático! ¿¡Problemático! ¿¡Sabes lo que es problemático!- se quejo uno de ojos particularmente violetas, con una expresión en su rostro de resentimiento y enfado. Le hablaba, gritaba mejor dicho, a uno de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta y su expresión claramente llena de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-¿Qué?- respondió solamente con sus ojos posados en las letras de un libro que llevaba en sus manos, claramente ignorando al ruidoso de cabellos plateados.

-Que hubieran cambiado a Karin por alguien más aburrido que ella.- Contesto Suigetsu buscando la atención del Nara, pero se altero aun mas cuando vio que este solo asintió e ignoro como siempre. –Por lo menos Karin se molestaba fácilmente y hablaba al menos idioteces, ¿pero tú? No haces nada entretenido, ni tampoco hablas.- añadió molesto Suigetsu, ¿ese hombre no podía ser más aburrido? Con esa extraña y agotadora calma que le sacaba las casillas. Definitivamente no obtendría su aprobación.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y alzo un poco su vista donde estaba el de cabellos plateados. ¿No pensaba algún día callarse? ¿No que los vampiros de la Casa Uchiha eran muy serios y tranquilos? El que le dijo eso, ahora mismo quedaría como un grato mentiroso. Este vampiro que tenia al frente lo llevaba molestando desde que llego a la Casa, que fue hace dos días. Lo único que hace es quejarse de él y recordarle un millón de veces la mujer que propiamente decidió cambiarse de Casa, solo para llamar la atención de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo peor de todo el mundo es lidiar con un hombre resentido y enamorado. ¡Valla Problemático Triangulo Amoroso! Suigetsu tenía que agradecer bastante de que él fuera un vampiro que sabia controlarse, si no lo vería con una estaca en su pecho y hecho cenizas.

Justo iba a decir algo, pero entro otra ruidosa de la Casa Uchiha, abrió las dos puertas de madera como si se tratara de una entrada a algún Show, pero se quedo ahí parada debajo del umbral de la puerta y sus ojos arenosos se fijaron en el Hozuki, ya entonces Suigetsu se tenso un poco más porque sabía lo que venía. En el interior, Shikamaru agradecía que a los inmortales no les diera dolor de cabeza. Aunque a veces sentía que estos dolores volvían al ver las actitudes de cada uno de los integrantes de la Casa Uchiha.

-¡Ole! ¡Ole! ¡Oleee! Suigetsu, calma las revoluciones que desde la segunda planta se puede escuchar tu molestosa voz- canturreo con burla y diversión la Mitarashi. Ganándose una mirada llena de molestia por parte del de ojos morados.

-Justo ahora tenía que llegar esta, mejor vuelve por donde viniste- contesto el aludido molesto, a Anko eso le sirvió como un argumento para sonreír mas.

-Deberías dejar de molestar al pobre de Shikamaru. El no tiene la culpa de que tu amada Karin se fuera de aquí- le dijo la de ojos arenosos mientras aun con su sonrisa en los labios se miraba las uñas como gesto de indiferencia.

-Al fin veo un poco de comprensión por aquí- contesto el Nara con un tono casi aliviado.

Suigetsu iba argumentar que a él no le gustaba a Karin y sobretodo contestarle a ese par que se volvió en su contra, pero cierta Mitarashi fijo sus ojos en ambos y coloco uno de sus dedos cerca de sus labios y en sus ojos no paso un guiño desapercibido, dando entender que hicieran silencio de una manera ¿coqueta? Aunque la indirecta se capto mas para el Hozuki.

-Shhhh, Suigetsu. Muestra tus mejores modales porque les presentare mi nueva alumna, la cual me ha llenado de orgullo de pies a cabeza.- comento Anko con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Los dos vampiros se miraron entre sí con confusión y luego posaron sus ojos en la rara Mitarashi. La cual entro al fin a la habitación y con un gesto dramático dejo entrar a una chica que claramente estaba avergonzada. Tenía un violento rubor en sus mejillas, la cabeza gacha y sus pasos eran llenos de gracia, pero tímidos. Los dos hombres mostraron una expresión impresionada, pero a Suigetsu le floreció una sonrisa en sus labios de coquetería. _**"Tal vez la ausencia de Karin no sea tan mala."- **_pensó el de cabellos plateados con sus orbes violetas posadas en ella.

La de ojos perlados maldecía una y otra vez haberse encontrado 'casualmente' por los pasillos a Anko. Esta mujer es muy inquieta. La llevo a casi todas las habitaciones para que las conociera, se sentía agradecida por eso, claro está. Pero, en cada habitación prácticamente le decía la historia de ella. Además ahora le dio la idea de presentarle algunos vampiros y allí estaba ella. Temblorosa y con un gran nudo en su garganta al no saber que decir o hacer. Sintió repentinamente los pares de ojos de cada uno y a pesar de que eran tres, sentía que eran miles. Ella no está acostumbrada a exhibirse ante extraños y tampoco interactuar con ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Avanzo a posicionarse al lado de Anko y no despego su vista del suelo, ni un milímetro. Esperando a ver que Anko o alguien dijera algo, el silencio reino la habitación y la hizo sentirse más nerviosa. ¿A caso Anko esperaba que ella dijera algo?

-Mi querida Hinata- suspiro aliviada al oír su voz- Te presento al ruidoso que oías por los pasillos, Suigetsu Hozuki- alzo su cabeza con un poco mas de confianza y una sonrisa ligera se posiciono en sus labios. Al de cabellos plateados no tardo en abrir más sus ojos como platos al ver al dulcemente angelical rostro de esa chica. Tanto así que no pudo ocultar el brillo que emitían sus ojos al verla.

-Mucho gusto…- dijo solamente con su suave voz, su sonrojo permanecía ahí y mas al ver los ojos de aquel chico que estaban puestos en ella con un extraño brillo.

-El gusto es mío, precioso Ángel- dijo Suigetsu con una extraña calma mientras tomaba la mano de la de ojos perlados y le daba un beso en la muñeca. Provocando un poco de incomodidad en la Hyuga que rápidamente, sin parecer brusca, aparto la mano de los labios del Hozuki causando un desconcierto en el, pero aun mas al ver la reacción que tuvo la Mitarashi por ese 'educado' gesto.

-Ni lo sueñes, Baka. Mi alumna tiene buenos ojos, no como Karin. Que aun teniendo anteojos le sigue dándole la vuelta a Sasuke y viendo claramente su desprecio hacia ella- dijo Anko con una voz llena de desdén, pero ocultaba algo sobreprotección. El peliplateado le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se mantuvo callado. No quería causar más mala impresión en Hinata. Aun así la de ojos arenosos ignoro ese gesto y poso sus ojos en Shikamaru. Lo último que Anko quería lidiar ahora era tener que hablarle Suigetsu.

Hinata ante esa escena se sintió extraña y más por el hecho de que alguien la estuviera protegiendo. Conociendo su padre, ella se podía enfrentar ante lo más temibles asesinos del mundo y el actuaria, si actuaria, tarde lo haría. Pero luego se recordó de esa llamada que le hizo que la dejo intrigada, al oír aquella voz arrogante y fría llena de una calidez poco común. Otra ve esas punzadas de culpabilidad…

-Hina, ¿me has oído? ¡Despierta!- le llamo la Mitarashi sacudiéndola por sus hombros.

-¿Q-Que habías dicho?- se atrevió preguntar la de ojos perlados al darse cuenta que otra vez se había fundido en sus pensamientos. ¡Todavía no perdía esa costumbre! Su cabeza se volvió más gacha y se reprendía mentalmente con vergüenza por su mala educación y por ser tan despistada.

Anko solo respiro y volvió a sonreír, para gente como Hinata ella al menos tenia paciencia –El es Shikamaru Nara, el chico que intercambiaron por Karin- dijo de nuevo la Mitarashi sin perder la paciencia, Hinata asintió en dirección del Nara y este al fin decidió despegar sus ojos de su lectura. Encontrándose con los ojos perlados de ella. Sintió culpabilidad al verla… ¿Qué hacía una chica tan pura convertida en un demonio que reina solo por las noches? Si se supone que ángeles como ella tengan un puesto en el cielo dando su luz y pureza a los que están sumergidos en la oscuridad…  
-M-Mucho Gusto- dijo esta otra vez con su voz suave y una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Créeme que el gusto es mío, me agradece ver que no hay más gente problemática en esta Casa- dijo el Nara mirando de reojo a Suigetsu y a Anko y luego volvió sus ojos en su lectura. No la miro mucho, pues sentía desde lejos la incomodidad que tenia la Hyuga, gracias a aquellos dos problemáticos que tenía a su lado. _**"Pobre alma rodeada de tantos depredadores y por ser la sirviente de uno de los más temidos demonios de la noche"- **_pensó el de cabello castaño.

-Bien, bien… Ya te presenté este par de idiotas…- Suigetsu enseguida iba a hablar –No te metas Suigetsu- advirtió mirándolo y con voz algo brusca, Hinata solo reprimía sus risas interiormente. La Mitarashi volvió a fijarse en Hinata. –Ahora como iba diciendo… lo que sigue es mostrarte la habitación- dijo Anko con su usual diversión, mientras que por otro lado la Hyuga se le iba la sonrisa, ya iba a empezar con la habladuría aburrida.

-Si Anko, soy toda oídos- dijo ligeramente con amabilidad sin dejar ver su tono cansado y aburrido. Pero Anko no percibió eso, solo asintió con felicidad y poso su mirada en uno de los muebles de la habitación. Suigetsu solo rodo los ojos y busco con que entretenerse en su teléfono. ¿Angry Birds? Este jueguito le bastaría para desquitarse un poco, esos pajarillos le recordaban bastante a Anko.

-Como te había dicho esta mansión fue construida en el siglo XVII. Nuestro gran Maestro Uchiha, contrato un sin número de arquitectos, estilistas de hogar y artistas para la confección de esta mansión. Los colores de las paredes son de tonalidades beige, crema, marrón, colores pálidos y sin olvidar el delicado blanco. Los muebles son de cuero marrón, la mesa que está en medio de esta sala junto los muebles, es de cristal y junto a ella están varias velas y un florero con rosas rojas y blancas. Allá veras varios estantes de libros, en el costado izquierdo otra mesa de madera pulida, pero pequeña y junto a ella dos sillas color beige.- Anko siguió describiendo, como si estuviera en un museo o en una exhibición, pero no se daba de cuenta de que cierta Hyuga la quería detener.

-Anko- llamaba suavemente sin obtener resultado.

-La chimenea siempre está apagada, aunque a veces la prendemos como si fuera parte de la decoración de otoño e invierno y…- seguía envuelta en sus palabras.

-Anko…- llamo de nuevo la de ojos perlados, sin obtener éxito.

-La alfombre debajo de la mesa de cristal es aterciopelada y….-

-Ankoo- esta vez trato de alzar un poco su voz, algo que no le gustaba muchísimo. Aun así no hubo resultado, la Hyuga decidió ubicarse un poco más cerca de la de ojos arenosos. Suigetsu dejo por un momento el juego y miro la situación de Hinata… una Anko que no se callaba y la dulce chica tratando de pararla. Perfecto. Decidió intervenir.

-El candelabro es de cristal y simula diamantes pu-…- fue entonces cuando ella paro bruscamente y los ojos de ella fueron buscando con furia al que le tiro uno de los cojines a la cabeza, que obviamente fue Suigetsu.

-Que te calles Anko, tienes a la pobre Hinata hostigada- intervino el de ojos plateados. Anko le dedico una mirada de desdén.

-Eso no es verdad… o ¿De verdad te estoy cansando?- pregunto con un perfecto mohín en los labios la de ojos arenosos, mientras miraba a la Hyuga. Hinata se sonrojo sin saber que contestar, no quería herir a Anko.

-Hostigando…- murmuro por lo bajo Suigetsu, pero aun así la Mitarashi lo logro escuchar.

-¿Podrías por una vez cerrar esa boca de tiburón que tienes?- le replico perdiendo la paciencia Anko, dejando sin responder a Hinata que ahora la veía un poco perdida. Ante esa acción el Nara solo rodo los ojos. Mientras los otros dos estaban discutiendo, Shikamaru aprovecho el momento para sacar a Hinata del hostigamiento de esos dos.

-Ya se acerca el Sol, yo tu me olvidaría de esos dos problemáticos y me iría a mi habitación- le dijo Shikamaru y esta poso su atención en el con timidez.

-¿Y-y Anko?- pregunto, no quería dejarla así porque si. Se sentiría mal si hiciera eso.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare…- contesto aburrido mirando al par que aun seguía discutiendo.

-G-Gracias...- le dijo esta con su usual sonrojo y una sonrisa dulce. Este solo asintió y la vio irse por las puertas. Luego miro a los dos problemático con fastidio y un suspiro. Faltaran minutos para que se den cuenta de la ausencia de la Hyuga, mientras tanto poso sus ojos en la lectura, que aun no se acababa.

Mientras tanto, la de ojos perlados caminaba por los pasillos precavida pero con rapidez. Lo último que quería, era encontrarse con más vampiros y no saber qué hacer. Pero su suerte no quería estar a su favor, ya que por su prisa y por no fijarse en su camino se tropezó cayendo al suelo con la última persona que quería encontrarse. Esta quedo en un shock que no la hizo reaccionar por unos segundos, si no fueran por las perlas oscuras que la miraban furioso no se habría dado dé cuenta de lo que pasaba. Con horror y vergüenza, se levanto rápidamente de él y su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate maduro. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar lo peor con Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Acaso piensas lanzarte encima mío cada vez que me ves, Hyuga?- pregunto con arrogancia evidente. No, no le gusta como es y mucho menos como decía su apellido. Ya que con una palabra la lograba enmudecer y hacerla temblar como gelatina. Estaba frisada, no sabía que contestar, como siempre dirán, pero mucho peor. Ahora se encogía más al ver la poca paciencia en su mirada y la frialdad en ella.

-N-N-No…- Dijo apenas en un hilillo de voz, tanto que el agradecía de ser un vampiro y de muchos años para poder escucharla. Algo andaba mal con esta Hyuga, no era ni la mitad de fría como su primo y la veía muy débil.

-¿Y no te perdonaras hacia tu Maestro?- pregunto Sasuke a la aludida, esta sintió una enorme punzada de nervios. ¿Pedir ser perdonada? ¿Qué tantas cosas la harán sentirse incomoda en esta Casa? Sasuke observaba atentamente la reacción que hubo en la Hyuga. Paso de timidez a vergüenza a incomodidad y ahora horror. Así que pensaba no disculparse… Eso no es necesario, solo fue un pequeño golpe que ni sintió, pero solo quería divertirse con la de ojos perlados y ver sus reacciones.

-P-P-Perdo-on- se disculpo temblorosa, tenía miedo y no sabía el porqué de ello. Ese hombre tenía algo que hasta por televisión te deja ver su altivez, arrogancia y por un lado una especie de miedo que llegaba de no sé dónde.

-No te oí, dilo con voz alta. ¿Cuál es el miedo?- pregunto con arrogancia acercándose un poco al rostro rojo de la Hyuga. No levantaba la vista ni un milímetro. Era tan claro su miedo, tanto que su orgullo no podía evitar regocijarse. ¿Repetir? ¿Ese hombre no la dejara quieta?

-P-P-Pe-erdo-on- trato de decir en voz alta, un poco más que la primera vez. Sasuke solo enarco una de sus oscuras cejas.

-¿Perdón qué?- ¿Ahora le exigía algo mas y ya sentía su espalda tocar la pared? Sasuke estaba invadiendo su especio personal y mente, no tenia claras sus palabras. Solo quería huir y esconderse en no sé dónde y no salir. Mejor dicho, no querer encontrarse esos orbes como la noche.

-P-Perdo-on M-M-Ma-aestro-o- dijo la Hyuga al fin como exigía el azabache. Este solo sonrió con malicia y se separo de la Hyuga. Notando como esta suspiraba de alivio de no tener más su cercanía.

-Ahora te puedes marchar, Hyuga. Espero que tus modales mejoren para mañana- le dijo y se quedo ahí observándola. Esperando que se fuera y sin dudarlo se fue =con ligereza, sintiendo como sus orbes taladraban su espalda haciéndola sentirse incomoda. ¿Con esto tenía que lidiar? Prefería mil veces estar muerta… Al fin cuando doblo uno de los pasillos no sintió más su mirada en su espalda. Afortunadamente llego a su habitación.

Entro en ella sin vacilar y fue directo a su cama. Buscando entre sus sabanas y la almohadas un apoyo para llorar. Sorpresivamente las lágrimas bajaron, pero se disolvían antes de llegar a las sabanas. No soportaba este lugar y mucho menos la gente en ella, aunque algunos se mostraban de confianza, sentía que no sería fácil lidiar con ellos. Odiaba tanto ser ella, las cosas serian tan fáciles si estuviera muerta como su madre, hermana y hasta su primo. Pero este mundo la quería en el, para hacerla sufrir. Porque eso sentía desde la partida de sus seres queridos. Ahora era una vampira y quien sabe donde estaba su alma. Ahora no podía ir al cielo con ellos, estaría atrapada en la inmortalidad y con gente que ni la agradaba, agregando hasta situaciones incomodas. ¿Tuvo esta reacción por el Uchiha? Tal vez… solo que así como el tendría que haber muchos vampiros y ella estaba cansada de ese tipo de personas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió? Se atrevería a decir que hace años… Guardaba sus verdaderas sonrisas para el hombre ideal que esperaba tener y para sus hijos. ¿Hijos? Ahora lo más probable ni tendría hijos…

Entre llantos y lágrimas cristalinas que si disolvían, la Hyuga cerró sus ojos perlados para al fin descansar. Deseando no abrir los ojos para siempre…

Trajes de gala, vino, sonrisas y música clásica. La gala de presentación de la Casa Uchiha y Uzumaki daba comienzo. Muchos ni les importaba, era algo tan monótono, las actitudes de las mujeres eran las mismas y al igual que la de los hombres. No importaba cuantos siglos y años pasaban, seguían siendo los mismos vampiros de siempre. Como aquel par de amigos/rivales que se encontraban hablando. Como una manera de hacer pasar el tiempo rápido en lo que llegaban las 7(19pm), que era la hora de la presentación oficial. Ambos estaban caminando por el gran salón de baile con un vaso de vino en sus manos.

-Así que este año añades a alguien más… Curioso, porque con lo amargado que eres no aceptas a cualquiera- comento el rubio ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del azabache.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no soy como tú. Que nada mas ves a alguien y ya lo conviertes sin tan siquiera analizarlo.- le comento el aludido como respuesta.

-Pues fíjate que sin analizarlos son bastante eficientes…- le dijo Naruto apuntando en su voz algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso piensas que mis vampiros no valen nada?- pregunto con arrogancia el Uchiha mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-No preguntes lo obvio Sasuke…- le dijo el rubio y le saco la lengua al azabache, el cual rodo los ojos como respuesta.

-Sigues siendo el mismo infantil de siempre- comento con molestia el Uchiha

-Y tú el mismo amargado.- le respondió el Uzumaki espontáneamente.

Siguiendo así su charla de camarería, mientras en el segundo piso se encontraba una Hinata ansiosa junto a Anko. Ella quería ir a la habitación donde estaban los convertidos que eran dos, ambos de la Casa Uzumaki. Pero la Anko quería un factor sorpresa, quería que todos se asombraran por la belleza deslumbrante de Hinata. Tanto así que le faltaba poco por brincar y dar saltitos.

-Grrr… no puedo esperar. Quiero ver el rostro que pondrá muchos que tengo en mente al verte. Además estas hermosa, el blanco definitivamente es tu color. Harás mas conmoción que Shion cuando se presento por primera vez y eso fue hace 12 años- le dijo Anko mientras paseaba por la habitación, por un momento Hinata pensó que Anko estaba más ansiosa que ella misma.

-No es para tanto, por lo menos ella no tartamudea ante los desconocidos…- apunto la de ojos perlados mirando el suelo, sentada en la cama. Anko se dio la vuelta y la miro.

-¿Y? Para mí eso es parte de tu encanto. Además Hinata si sigues mirando a otros, ¿Cómo piensas aceptarte a ti misma? Claramente eres como las chicas tímidas que ni se dan de cuenta del sex appeal que tienen…- pensó con desdén la Mitarashi. Hinata enarco una de sus delicadas cejas por la manera de pensar de la de ojos arenosos. ¿Tartamudear es un encanto? Para su padre es una muestra de debilidad y hasta a veces ella lo pensaba así.

-Como digas Anko, pero creo que exageras mucho- le respondió la aludida. Anko solo le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hinata te lo diré de esta manera, tal vez le diré al Maestro que te lo diga- añadió con voz picarona, provocando un sonrojo en la Hyuga por ese comentario que ni sabía de dónde lo dedujo –Eres una mujer hermosa, tanto que hasta pienso que tu belleza es sobrenatural.- le dijo Anko con una voz neutral, casi seria. Como si tratara de convencer a la sonrojada Hyuga de ese hecho. Hinata solo negó con su cabeza, no aceptaría cumplidos que a lo mejor los decían por pena.

-Y-ya basta A-Anko exageras mu-ucho. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste eso de que me convencería de esa mentira si me lo dijera el Maestro?- preguntó la Hyuga resignada, pero más resignado fue el suspiro que dio la Mitarashi, que niña tan terca. Decidió desviar el tema y poso en sus labios una sonrisa picara.

-A caso, ¿no te gusta el Maestro? Porque eso pensé al ver tu reacción aquel día y más cuando él no se molesto en hacer algo. Si eso lo hace Ino, lo más probable la decapitaría.- dijo con un guiño de ojos al final. La Hinata en un dos por tres su rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza.

-Anko… No me gu-usta para na-ada el Maestro…- comento con vergüenza la Hyuga y de eso estaba más que segura. Sasuke era un hombre, o más bien demonio, que ella ni quería pensar en tenerlo como pareja.

-Owwn, eres aburrida. Yo pensaba que harían una bonita pareja- dijo con pintada inocencia.

-Anko, a veces pienso que alucinas- dijo la Hyuga ladeando su cabeza. Anko soltó varias risas y decidió dejar en paz por un momento a la Hyuga. Algo que duro poco porque en menos de dos minutos la de ojos arenosos soltó un grito de sorpresa, que hizo a la de ojos perlados sobresaltarse.

-¡Ahh! ¡Dime que no estoy alucinando! Faltan 5 minutos para el momento esperado- dijo con alegría la Mitarashi y Hinata solo suspiro. Sintiendo una carga de nervios y ansiedad.

-Y yo aun no se qué hacer…- dijo la Hyuga cerrando sus manos con ansiedad. Anko solo poso sus dos manos en los delicados hombros de la Hyuga y con una sonrisa la trato de calmar.

-Todo irá bien, ya verás. Solo bajaras las escaleras con tu mejor gracia y sonrisa. Sin olvidar las palabras clave que te dije. ¿Vale?- le aclaro a la de ojos perlados que notoriamente su sonrojo se acomodaba en sus mejillas.

-Va-ale- consiguió decir sintiendo la presión de impresionar a todos como quería Anko y por supuesto caerles bien. Sus nervios seguían, pero consiguió pararse. Al menos ella no perdía un poco su determinación…

Mientras que en el piso de abajo todos se acomodaban en la enorme mesa victoriana. Ambos líderes sentados en cada extremo de la mesa. En el lado derecho de las hileras de sillas estaban los Uchiha sentados y en la izquierda los Uzumaki. Ya cuando los líderes vieron que hubo silencio, iniciaron la ceremonia. El rubio Uzumaki fue el primero en decir las palabras de introducción, poniéndose de pie con júbilo.

-Hacen 5 años que no se hacía esta ceremonia, pero en esta primavera del 2012 se dará acabo. Nosotros la Casa Uzumaki aliada con la Casa Uchiha, ambas somos aliadas pero a la vez somos enemigas. Aun así no permitiremos que conflictos rompan nuestro lazo de hace siglos. Por eso ambas hacemos ceremonias sobre nuestros logros y hasta nuevos integrantes. Como también nos damos el apoyo cuando fracasamos, que esperamos que pocas veces sean. Pero hoy será un día en el que celebraremos el hecho de tener más hermanos y hermanas en nuestras Casas, porque, después de todo somos una gran familia.- termino Naruto, aun manteniéndose de pie, el otro se levanto con educación para seguir con el discurso.

-Y así de honrados nos sentimos. Por lo tanto, Naruto Uzumaki le agradeceré qué de comienzo usted primero la presentación.- dijo el Uchiha con su voz fría tomando de nuevo su asiento cuando vio el asentimiento por parte del de orbes azuladas.

-Bien, hoy se añade esta peculiar pareja a nuestra familia. Tienen unos profundos lazos que hasta parecen hermanos, mis queridos vampiros: Kakashi, Karin, Sakura, TenTen, Gai, Kiba, Choji, Shion y Shino; les presento a Konan y Nagato. Bienvenidos a la Casa Uzumaki- dijo el Uzumaki posando su vista a las escaleras, mientras se movía al lado de ellas. Cada integrante de la Casa Uzumaki se mantuvo de pie y los recibieron con un aplauso, al igual que los Uchiha, lo único que ellos s mantuvieron sentados.

Mientras que por las escaleras bajaban aquel par sincronizados con sus pasos. Todos abrieron sus ojos al ver a una mujer de cabellos violetas, de un rostro angelical y de una figura esbelta, esta tenía un traje hasta las rodillas color negro con una cintilla color violeta amarrada en su cintura. Sus zapatos eran unos tacones negros no tan puntiagudos. Sencilla, pero hermosa. Junto a ella un hombre con una singular gracia y frialdad en sus pasos, vestido de etiqueta y su cabello de un color singularmente rojo vivo. Ambos se veían muy unidos, tanto que cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras la de cabellos violetas vacilo un poco a la hora de separarse, pues Naruto debía escoltar a la mujer por el brazo y el hombre debía seguir tras él Maestro. Como una muestra de honor y lealtad.

Naruto le sonrió a la mujer y esta al mirar de nuevo a Nagato, tomo el brazo del rubio. Nagato solo asintió en dirección de Naruto y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa. Ya entonces Naruto debía decir otro discurso, nada importante.

Así que nos ubicamos en el segundo piso done estaba una Hyuga sola, sí sola, temblando por los nervios y esperando porque el jefe Uchiha mencionara su llegada. Estaba tras de la pared que daba dirección a las escaleras escuchando todo. Repasando una y otra vez las palabras y procedimiento.

-Hoy me honra decir a ustedes mis vampiros: Anko, Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji –fue entonces cuando sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima. ¿Neji? ¿Su difunto primo? Solo se permitió estar tranquila, tal vez hay muchos Neji's en este mundo. –Tsunade, Deidara, Gaara, Temari, Sasori e Ino; les presento a Hinata Hyuga- mientras que por el otro lado, a Neji se le desfiguraba el rostro. ¿Su prima? ¿Ese Sasuke se permitió tocar a su prima? Mantuvo la calma y como educación también aplaudió como todos. Después tendría asuntos que ver.

Hinata trago fuerte y avanzo hacia las escaleras. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa Y caminando por los escalones con su gracia sobrenatural. Todos… Todos disminuyeron sus aplausos al ver a aquel ángel bajar por aquellos escalones victorianos. Estaban asombrados y mucho más que eso, incluyendo al frio Uchiha que no podía evitar quitar sus ojos ante esa belleza pura.

Sus ojos perlados brillantes, su piel pálida pero con una suave tonalidad color rosada en ella, sus mejillas con ese rubor tierno, su cabello largo azulino y su cuerpo tan llamativo. Anko la vistió con un traje blanco largo pero por la parte de al frente se abría en forma de triangulo desde una pulgada encima de la rodilla, dejando ver sus tacones blancos y por supuesto parte de sus torneadas piernas. El traje subía ajustado a su voluptuoso cuerpo y en forma de tiras se ajustaba a sus hombros. Estaba hermosa, aun Anko no podía creer que no le creyera, por cierto esta sonreía orgullosa al ver obtenido los resultados y más que esperaba.

Por otro lado cuando la Hyuga llego al primer piso, hizo como Anko indico, se ubico al frente del serio Uchiha, tratando al menos de lucir segura. Trato de ignorar la reacción de todos, como lo odiaba y no sabía como Anko se atrevía a llamarla hermosa y también se propuso olvidar a los que estaban en la mesa. Se quería concentrar en lo próximo que debía hacer.

-Hinata Hyuga, como veras yo no solo te di la vida eterna, también te di la opción de rehacer tu vida. Pero por eso pido un precio y ese precio lo ajuste a según tu personalidad y puede que hasta tus futuros dones. Por lo tanto, hoy te otorgo el cargo de Centinela de la Casa Uchiha. Me protegerás a mí y lo más importante, a todos tus hermanos. ¿Entendido?- dijo el azabache mirando con sus perlas como la noche a Hinata, esta hizo una reverencia y en eso dijo como Anko le menciono.

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mí en esta vida y como Centinela, muchas gracias Maestro- dijo con esa voz serena y angelical de ella. Todos al escuchar su voz, sintieron una extraña sensación. Sasuke sonrió con cortesía, aunque por dentro se preguntaba cuantos cambios emocionales y de personalidad tenía esa Hyuga.

-Eso claramente esperaba escuchar, ahora podemos continuar con la cena- todos aplaudieron con júbilo y el Uchiha como todo proceso la escolto a la mesa y le indico la silla siguiente a la de él. Hinata se sentó como una dama y se quedo escuchando las palabras de ambos líderes. Preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho todo bien.

El tiempo paso en la mesa y todos ahora se encontraban bailando con gracia en la pista de baile. La música clásica sonaba en la gran habitación y Hinata se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles junto a Anko. La cual estaba orgullosa y no dejaba de hablar con tanta felicidad. Hinata por un momento se sintió feliz al obtener esa felicidad en ella.

-Wow, Hinata. Tendrás muchos pretendientes, lo presiento- dijo molestándola con picardía.

-Y-Ya basta, Anko- le regaño la sonrojada Hyuga. Esta solo se rio y antes de dejar de molestarla añadió algo.

-¿Sabes cuál va a ser el nuevo título de mi próxima novela?- le pregunto la de ojos arenosos y la Hyuga dudo en contestar. Además ella no sabía que la Mitarashi se dedicaba a la escritura… Pero la curiosidad gano.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con inocente curiosidad.

-Dos hombres: El Día & La Noche, Peleando Por su Hermosa Luna- dijo entre risas al ver como la Hyuga le pegaba con un cojín por sus brazos.

-¡A-Ankooo! ¿No te cansas de molestar?- pregunto la Hyuga con molestia y vergüenza.

-Vale… Vale…- contesto, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya la Hyuga no estaba a su lado, como si fuera un chiste volvió a estallar en risas.

Mientras tanto, la Hyuga decidió caminar por el salón mirando la pista de baile. Habían cuatro parejas y se sorprendió al ver que Sai era una de ellas, el danzaba con una hermosa rubia de cabellera larga y de ojos acuosos. Pero lo que no se dio de cuenta es que justo detrás de ella, aguardaba alguien que la llevaría a una gran sorpresa.

-Con que también te unes a los vampiros… Hinata- pregunto esa voz que no escuchaba hace años. Hinata con sorpresa se dio la vuelta y ahí lo vio. No supo cómo reaccionar y tampoco sabía si debía abrazarlo.

-¿N-Neji?- pregunto asombrada de verlo, seguía igual de hermoso como antes. Este solo en respuesta le sonrió.

-Hina, después que esto se acabe debemos hablar.-le anuncio y antes que ella respondiera, el depósito un beso en la frente de ella y se fue. Aun seguía siendo cálido con ella. Un millón de preguntas se reunieron en su cabeza, tantas sin respuesta. Pero todos querían la atención de Hinata, así que antes de que se moviera tenia parado al frente de ella aquel rubio deslumbrante.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, Hinata?- pregunto Naruto y esta sorpresivamente se sonrojo. Amaba su sonrisa.

-C-Claro- asintió con una tímida sonrisa y este se la devolvió. Al menos ella agradecía haber tomado clases de baile, todo porque su padre se lo encomendó. Ambos caminaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse. Sin darse cuenta que tras ellos, un azabache dejaba de prestarle atención a Anko y posaba su atención en aquel par que se unía a la pista de baile. La sonrisa de ella y ese rubor, por un momento sintió ganas de atravesar la pista de baile e ir por ella. ¿Cómo se podía atrever Naruto a tocar una de sus mujeres? Si él ni les hacía el menor caso a las de él y lo más importante, ¿Por qué estaba celoso?

Anko por un lado reprimió su risa al ver rostro y mirada de su líder. Tal como pensaba, un triangulo amoroso en la Casa Uchiha. _**"¿A ver cuánto tiempo durara tragándose su orgullo el Maestro?"- **_se pregunto para sus adentros Anko. Sai claramente sonreía de júbilo al ver que ya su jueguito iba comenzar…

~o~o~o~

El baile aun sigue y la noche es joven. Aun a Hinata le falta mucho por bailar, conocer y descubrir… No te lo pierdas.

**Notas del Autor:**

Espero que no les haiga aburrido este capítulo y al igual que no las haiga defraudado. Me encanta mucho sus Reviews y espero encontrar mucho de ellos, así que no duden en pinchar ese botoncito :D

A lo que iba aclarar:

¿La actitud de Hinata?

Si lo sé, la cambie un poco y también poco a poco cambiara algunas cosas, pero aun así no perderá su forma original. Solo digamos que será una reacción a sus instintos.

¿De qué más o menos tratara la Historia?

Pues digamos que tengo una mente cambiante y dejo que los personajes me guíen, no yo a ellos, pero esto es más o menos algo que me pasa constantemente y por eso lo escribí. Hinata está encerrada en este mundo de vampiros y con un pequeño descuido quedo enamorada de uno que no es el 'indicado'. Por lo tanto ella tratara de ayudarlo de esa inmensa oscuridad, pero digamos que él es muy difícil. Habrá celos e historias en cada vampiro de la historia, lo cual explica la actitud de cada uno de ellos.

¿Itachi en la Historia?

Pues claro y tendrá un papel importante en ella. Si quieren pistas, busquen en el tercer capítulo ;D

Hablando de los Capítulos…

Yo Hiromi admito que me tardo mucho y es porque soy una chica bastante ocupada :c Pero al menos les trato de pagar con algo bueno, pero he de notar que he encontrado unos horrores ortográficos en los otros capítulos y los voy a editar, por lo tanto revisare los otros capítulos :))

¿La sinopsis?

Como notaran también la cambie, al fin me llego la Musa para hacerlo mejor. Espero que les guste… :))

¿La foto?

Espero que sea de su agrado y si no, estoy atenta a opiniones :OO

Eso es todo, las dejare de molestar y por supuesto, espero aclarar la mayor parte de sus dudas :DD Las quielo ^-^ Y espero sus Reviews!

Abrazos y Besos a mis hermosas vampiras,

-Hiromi


	5. Chapter 5: Una promesa rota

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.****  
**

**Nobody Knows Nobody Sees ****  
**

**Capítulo 5: Una promesa rota & Aquellos Ojos Aparecen.**

Aquella pareja ahora mismo se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme Casa Uchiha, sin tener la noción de a dónde iban. El Uzumaki solo quería su atención por un momento, ésa chica con los ojos como lunas lo estaba cautivando cada vez más. Tanto que quería escuchar su voz por un momento, antes de que se acabara aquella interminable fiesta.

Justo cuando llegaron a un lugar, el Uzumaki se adelantó enseguida para decir las primeras palabras:

-¿Por qué te diste el lujo de caer del cielo justo al lado de Sasuke y no al lado mío?- le preguntó el rubio con una nota aterciopelada en su voz. Claramente Hinata no captó el cumplido, ya que en su mente divagó en sus memorias sobre lo que le había dicho Anko sobre su muerte. Luego miró un poco desconcertada al Uzumaki por hacer aquella 'pregunta'.

-E-En realidad fue u-un ma-al entendido po-or vari-ias personas- se apresuró en contestar, aunque esos chicos y chicas no merecían ser llamados personas y mira que ella no pensaba de ésa manera de la gente. Pero, al ver el rostro desconcertado de Naruto y luego ver como éste se reía, la hacía sentirse confundida.

-Sí que eres inocente Hinata y pensar que eres vampira…- le comentó Naruto mientras detenía su risa y miraba a los ojos de la Hyuga. Pero no los pudo encontrar, al ver que ésta puso su cabeza gacha. Naruto suspiró y se acercó hacia ella, levantando su mentón, buscando los ojos perlados de ella. Cuando los encontró, el rubio le sonrió causando un sonrojo evidente en Hinata, por la cercanía y por aquella sonrisa que él poseía que le encantaba.

-Hinata, ¿dije algo malo?- preguntó el Uzumaki, pero ella no respondió. Solo negó con lentitud y éste enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Eso pensé, ¿entonces por qué te desanimas?- le preguntó aún con sus ojos puestos en los de ella y con esa cercanía muy alarmante.

-Po-or na-ada…- contesto finalmente sintiéndose un poco estúpida por ésa respuesta, aunque al menos ella esperaba que él al fin se separara de ella y así pasó. El rubio repentinamente se separó de la peliazul con expresión desconcertada y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el rubio y luego añadió –Lógica femenina, aún sigue siendo un misterio para mí- dijo frustrado, algo que le sacó varias risas a la ojíperla. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre tan frustrado por saber cómo piensa el sexo opuesto. Naruto sonrió al ver reír a la Hyuga y aprovechó el momento para marcharse. No podía ser tan egoísta y llevarse a Hinata, solo para él, aunque sería una buena idea.

-Bueno, si me disculpas mi querida centinela, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Así que me despido- se despidió el rubio con una amable sonrisa, Hinata solo sonreía y en sus adentros pensaba el porqué de decir tanta formalidad para un simple adiós.

-Enti-iendo Maestro Uzumaki- asintió con una sonrisa y este tomó su mano depositando un beso en su muñeca.

-Disfruta de la fiesta- y con esto el rubio desapareció dejando a una Hyuga sonriente que fijo su vista hacia las barandas del enorme balcón.

Ahora que se fijaba en su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un muy enorme balcón y por el nivel del alto, se podía decir que estaba en el tercer piso. Pero eso era de menor importancia para Hinata, quien instintivamente buscó el cielo nocturno. La brisa comenzó a mecer sus cabellos azulinos y sintió una repentina serenidad, que no había obtenido por hace años. Tal como se veía la Luna, que hoy era un cuarto menguante, estaba resplandeciente y serena junto a las estrellas.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose poco a poco, una pisca de paz en estos momentos le iría bien. Sabiendo lo que le espera en estos días y hasta se podría decir años, pocas veces serán los días que encontrara paz o eso pensaba.  
Aunque estando relajada y abriendo sus ojos para mirar fijamente el cielo, vio como caían pétalos carmesí del cielo nocturno. Abriendo la caja de Pandora, de los recuerdos que prefirió ocultar por todos estos años. Sin saber el porqué, otra vez ella estaba metida en su mente…

**Noviembre – 30 – 2008**

Una tarde después de la escuela, Hinata, que ahora contaba con 8 primaveras, se encontraba caminando las pocas cuadras de su escuela hacia su casa. Un camino que no le asustaba mucho aunque estuviera sola, ya que el camino era como ir de esquina a esquina. Además andaba radiante y llena de felicidad, pues hoy su madre le prometió compartir toda una tarde con ella, pues ya había dejado de trabajar, además Hanabi y su padre se encontraban buscando a su primo y lo más probable era que llegasen en la noche. Éste era el mejor regalo que le podían dar, estar todo un día con la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
Con una rapidez poco común llegó a su casa, quitándose su mochila y zapatos, gritaba su: ¡Estoy en casa! Algo que se escuchó haciendo eco por los enormes pasillos de la mansión. Sí, de la nada su papá había cambiado su compañía de administración a una franquicia de joyería, en la cual vendían joyas de metales y piedras preciosas. Se había vuelto tan famosa que decidieron mudarse a la ciudad en una enorme mansión y dejar atrás la casa tradicional en la que vivían. Hinata no sabía el porqué del repentino cambio, pero aún así no le importaba, las cosas de adultos son aburridas.

Volviendo al tema de la mansión, Hinata en su opinión no le gustaba, pues era muy grande y la hacía sentirse más pequeña. Como ahora, que al ver que su madre no estaba abajo para recibirla y mucho menos había oído su presencia, decidió ir a buscarla en el cuarto de sus padres. Lo más seguro se encontraba ahí. Corriendo para apresurarse y salir de esos enormes pasillos, poco a poco se empezaba a sentir tensa. Pues algunas imágenes de esos atormentadores sueños empezaron a inundar su mente. Llegando al cuarto al fin, se asustó un poco al ver que su madre no se encontraba. Pronto empezó a sentir como se le apretaba el pecho, con rostro preocupado comenzó a llamar su nombre.

-¿¡Mamá!- llamó a su madre, buscando con la mirada en el enorme cuarto. Su madre no le contestó, pronto comenzó a sentirse más preocupada. Ahora sin su sonrisa en los labios, llamó de nuevo.

-¿¡Mamá!- sólo hubo silencio y no sabía si era ella, pero la habitación se comenzó a sentir fría. La angustia comenzó a llenarle y el único lugar que le quedaba por buscar era el baño. Así que con paso apresurado se dirigió a la enorme puerta y puso su pequeña mano en el pómulo de ésta para abrirla. Sintiendo un repentino miedo sin saber el porqué. Justo cuando la iba abrir, la puerta se abrió sola, mostrando a su madre que se veía desconcertada con algunos de sus mechones largos mojados.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó desconcertada y más cuando ésta se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla. La sentía asustada y ésta como madre, la abrazó de la forma más cálida posible. Mientras le contestaba a su hija. –Me estaba bañando, perdón si te asusté, Hinata- le dijo ubicándose de la misma estatura de la niña y sonriéndole, la niña mostraba una sonrisa llena de alivio y la felicidad juntas incluyendo su típico tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien, okasan- le respondió la niña mirando a los ojos perlados de su madre, la cual no entendió muy bien los sentimientos de su hija, pero aún así le sonrió y poniéndose de pie, la tomó por su pequeña mano.

-Mi pequeña Hina, siempre estaré bien, si te veo sonreír siempre. Así que prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre sonreirás.- le dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos y veía como a la niña se le volvían los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, pero sacudió su cabeza para retenerlas y sonrió.

-¡Hai! Lo prometo- le dijo a su madre y ésta le dio un pequeño beso en su cabello como respuesta a su hija.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde debemos empezar?...- cambiando el tema enseguida su madre, el día que tanto esperaba acababa de comenzar.

Pero aún así, Hinata estaba preocupada. Pues estaba feliz de que aquellas pesadillas tan reales que tenía eran solo eso, pesadillas. Aunque por los sentimientos, la frialdad y angustia se sentían tan conocidas la hacían dudar. Además las palabras de su madre parecían que eran las últimas. Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, son solo pesadillas. Debía disfrutar este día con su okasan y así lo haría.

Mientras su hija iba en busca de unas semillas de **Bleeding** **Heart**, las cuales ella recordaba que estaban dentro de la mansión. Ella se dedicó a regar las plantas del enorme jardín que poco a poco había hecho crecer. Éste era el único lujo que disfrutaba de la repentina suerte de su amado esposo. El único, ya que aunque tenían una enorme cama cómoda y cálida, las pesadillas seguían asechándola, especialmente aquellos ojos…

Un estridente sonido se escuchó cuando la regadera cayó en el suelo, derramando el agua por el pasto verde. Algo que no le importó.

Aquellos ojos, los acababa de ver. En sus sueños la perseguían y no le bastaba al parecer, pues ahora mismo los acababa de ver. ¿Qué querían ésas aspas negras? ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, asustada al ver que ésos ojos seguían observándola entre los arbustos. Pero en un parpadeo ya no se encontraba en su jardín, si no en una enorme pradera oscura y en el suelo solo había pasto, las únicas flores que habían eran los pétalos de rosas color carmesí que caían del cielo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un millón de preguntas se reunían en su cabeza y la mayoría sin respuesta. Lo peor era que ella no se podía mover, estaba helada. Quería gritar, quería correr y es más quería despertar de ésa pesadilla, pero no se movía. Solo estaba plantada en el suelo y veía como en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía una sombra y junto a ella, aquellas aspas de color negro y rojo y el cabello largo de alguien moviéndose por la brisa, por que ésa era otra cosa, hacía frío. Ésa persona que se movía entre las sombras, se acercaba hacia ella, con gracia y sus cabellos danzando con la brisa. Sus ojos fríos puestos en los de ella, sin piedad. En su vida nunca había sentido tanto miedo y angustia, quería desaparecer en ése mismo instante. Pero no podía, ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Cuando al fin se podía mover, aunque sabía que el intento era en vano, se echó a correr. Pero ya aquel hombre, con movimientos rápidos la tenía agarrada por su cuello y veía como de su boca bajaban unos colmillos. Aún angustiada, se permitió hablar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un desconcertado susurro, pero el solo contestó con un...

-Lo siento- por un momento, ella percibió la calidez y sinceridad de aquella voz, algo que le parecía raro de alguien que la atormentaba en los sueños y que ahora mismo iba a matarle.

¿Matar? ¿Ya estaba aceptando su muerte? ¿Acaso tan cobarde era para ya abandonar éste mundo? Algo imperdonable, dejará atrás a la pequeña Luna de su vida, Hinata. Cómo se odiaba ahora mismo, ni siquiera se defendía. Sólo sumisa dejaba que la mataran y aceptaba por ello su muerte.

Pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello y con ello abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Pero lo único que percibió fueron los pétalos cayendo y aquel hombre, o más bien vampiro, succionando su sangre. Sí, iba a morir. Iba a dejar atrás a su familia y especialmente a Hinata. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus perlinos ojos, por el odio que ahora mismo comenzaba a sentir hacia ella misma. Quería vivir, quería presenciar cada etapa de la vida de su hija y hasta ver a sus futuros nietos. Pero era un 'quiero' en lugar de un 'haré'. Ella no se podía permitir dejar sola a Hinata o más bien que, Hinata la dejara sola a ella. ¿Por qué debía morir? ¿Por qué quería morir?

Estaba segura de que si Hinata no le perdonaba el hecho de que muriera y la dejara sola, lo aceptaba. Era el mejor castigo que podía recibir. Por ser tan cobarde y no luchar por su vida, por no estar en cada momento con ella de ahora en adelante. Porque a pesar de que Hinata lo era todo para ella, no fue la madre ideal que merecía ella…

Su vitalidad comenzaba a cesar y antes de que su alma se fuera de éste mundo, logró susurrar:

-Lo… siento… Hinata…-

Hinata ya se aproximaba hacia dónde estaba su madre con las semillas y un ramo que había conseguido hacer con las pocas flores de **Bleeding Heart** y rosas, pero cayeron al suelo al escuchar el débil susurro de su madre y al verla tirada en el suelo, pero no sin antes percibir aquellas aspas negras mirarla e irse. Las aspas de sus 'pesadillas'. ¡Es no puede estar pasando!

Fue corriendo hacia su madre y no tardó en dejar las lágrimas caer. Por instinto se recostó en el pecho de ella, el cual se sentía por primera vez frío y su corazón no latía. Apretaba con fuerzas sus ropas y su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del crepúsculo.

-¡Okasan! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué veo a todos morir?- sollozaba en el pecho de su madre. - ¡Me dejaste sola! ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? ¡Okasan!- pronto los sollozos se convertían en gritos, mientras oía pasos dentro de la casa, lo que significaba que su familia había llegado. Pero no le importó, seguía amarrada hacia su madre, no quería dejarla, no quería aceptar su muerte. No iba a dejar que todos se fueran hiendo, dejándola sola, cómo en sus sueños.

-Por favor, ¡Vuelve! No me dejes sola, ¿Cómo piensas que sonría si nunca te volveré a ver?- le preguntaba al cuerpo inerte de su madre con la voz cargada de algo que pareció ser odio, pero no lo era. Era la furia que ahora mismo Hinata sentía por permitir que su madre muriera.

Hiashi, que había llegado en ése momento, nunca pensó que aquellas amenazas fueran reales. Pero sí lo eran, y allí estaba su hija abrazando a su madre que acababa de fallecer, cubierta de pétalos de rosas como si todo fuera previsto. Debía proteger a su familia. Debía escapar de esa promesa que había hecho…

La ojiperla al darse cuenta por donde se encontraba divagando su mente, sacudió su cabeza y secó sus lágrimas. Su madre, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca había cumplido aquella promesa. ¿Estaría su madre feliz de que ella fuese vampira? No lo sabía, pero por el hecho de que nunca podría reunirse con ella, ya que ahora era vampira. Trataría de sonreír siempre, así al menos haría feliz a su madre, en donde quiera que estuviese. Posó una suave sonrisa en sus labios y continuó disfrutando de la vista, antes de darse la vuelta y toparse con alguien que la observaba…

-¿M-Maestro?- pregunto sorprendida al ver al Uchiha observándola, por un momento Hinata se dio de cuenta de lo hermoso que era el azabache, pero esa admiración se cabo al ver como sus labios se tornaban a una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué pasa Centinela? ¿No puedo estar en mi propio cuarto?- contesto con sarcasmo y esa respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría a Hinata. La cual trato estabilizar sus nervios para contestarle a aquellos ojos que simulaban la noche.

-¿S-Su cuarto? N-No sabía, si me disculpas. Me m-marchare para evitarle molestias- con eso la Hyuga que internamente se encontraba nerviosa, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Anko hizo un buen trabajo enseñándote modales- comento con burla Sasuke haciendo que la Hyuga se detuviera justo al lado de él, para ver como su rostro se volvió más gélido –Desaparece, molestas bastante- añadió con arrogancia, causando que a Hinata se le saliera de los labios mientras caminaba algo…

-Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué es tan detestable?- dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha conteniendo su enfado. Pensó que al ver que ya estaba cerca de la salida, su Maestro no la oyó, pero se equivoco. Porque justo detrás de ella sintió como alguien se le pegaba, causando que los temblores que había ocultado comenzaran a liberarse.

-¿De esa manera te diriges a tu Maestro? ¿Al que tomo la iniciativa de salvar tu miserable vida cuando si quería te podía dejar tirada en el suelo en miseria? ¿Al que te ofreció una nueva vida y la inmortalidad?- su voz era tan gélida que le causaba escalofríos en la nuca a Hinata. Pero sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando este la agarro por la muñeca para darle la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos. La ojiperla solo replicaba sobre su pobre suerte y en lo mucho que detestaba a ese Uchiha. No podía mirarlo, si aunque su vista estuviera en el suelo, sentía como esos ojos gélidos la traspasaban. -Puedes actuar como una leona pero para mí siempre serás una leoncita que apenas sabe rugir. Además… - alzo el mentón de la Hyuga para buscar los ojos de ella y fusionarlos con los suyos. –Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí, porque eres Mi Centinela y Mi Discípula y yo soy tu Maestro.- con esto último sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa y con brusquedad abrió la puerta para luego sacar de su habitación a una Hyuga desconcertada y ahora furiosa.

¿Qué se creía ese ególatra? ¿Pero es que no puede ser por primera vez en su vida educado? ¿Por qué la trata de esa manera? La Hyuga bajo por los pasillos con un rostro de pocos amigos. Lo detestaba, eso era obvio.

Pero su rostro debía cambiar porque tan pronto llego a las escaleras, ya tenía a todos observándola. Sonriendo para evitar miradas curiosas y buscando a Anko entre los vampiros, fue abriéndose paso entre ellos, cuando al fin la encontró se dirigió hacia ella y esta que se encontraba hablando con unos vampiros, se disculpo y fue hacia la de ojos perlados.

-¿Qué te pasa Hina? Ahora mismo te iba a presentar a más gente….- dijo con un puchero, causando que Hinata suspirara. Mas gente… nono.

-No, no me pasa nada, es que e-estoy aburrida- se apresuro a inventar la de ojos perlados

-¿Aburrida? ¿Tan aburrido es Naruto?- pregunto con picardía Anko, provocando que la Hyuga se sonrojara y la llenara la vergüenza. ¿Lo habían notado?

-Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas?- contesto la de ojos arenosos rodando sus orbes, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Anko, ¿t-tú sabes leer mentes?- pregunto Hinata que sonaba horrorizada por la idea, algo que le causo gracia a la Mitarashi.

-Omitiré la pregunta, no te quiero poner más tensa de lo que estas… Ahora que estas aquí…- jalo por el brazo a la Hyuga llevándola con un grupo de personas. Hinata solo pensaba en como escapar de esa fiesta. Ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la Mitarashi, lo cual borro enseguida el pensamiento.

-Chicos, ¿se acuerdan de Hinata?- pregunto Anko reuniéndose con el grupo junto a la sonrojada Hyuga.

-¿Y cómo no olvidarse de ella?- pregunto el platino que Hinata logro reconocer, Suigetsu.

-No te pregunte a ti, baka. Ya tú la conoces- le contesto a Suigetsu, causando que este rodara sus orbes violetas. Valla mujer…

-¿Qué? ¿Se la presentaste primero a este imbécil? Anko, yo pensé que éramos amigos- Hinata al escuchar esa respuesta, que vino de un rubio de ojos azules, no supo si reaccionar sorprendida o reírse. ¿A caso el único que parecía un tempano de hielo era su Maestro?

-Deidara, no me chantajees- advirtió la Mitarashi logrando que el rubio se callara y sus ojos se mostraran indignados. –Ahora, ¿alguien más va a hablar?- por el incomodo silencio que percibió Hinata, supo que la respuesta era un no. –Se las presentare ahora mismo personalmente.- informo causando que a Hinata se le llenara el pecho de nervios.

-Hinata- tomándola por el brazo, comenzó a señalar –La rubia, se llama Ino- le señalo a la preciosa muchacha que hacia un rato bailaba con Sai, esta le sonrió a Hinata como respuesta.

-Mucho gusto- le contesto y así fueron la mayoría de las respuestas de aquella presentación y sin olvidar uno que otro coqueteo.

Luego de eso, Hinata pasó las horas restantes en la pista de baile. Deidara, Suigetsu, Sai, un chico con una mirada similar a su Maestro pero menos detestable Gaara, un tal Kiba, Hinata se atrevía decir que bailo con todos los hombres de las dos Casas.

Ahora que había encontrado un respiro, estaba sentada junto a Anko que se encontraba entretenida hablando con Ino y Kakashi. Hinata se sentía feliz de que al menos Anko le diera un respiro. No esperaba tanta atención en un solo día. Ya solo quería estar sola en su habitación, como extrañaba eso.

Pero cuando vio la mirada de Anko puesta en ella y ver que sus labios pronunciaban algo, trato de volver en sí. Cuando escucho lo que decía, a Hinata se le subieron los tonos de color rosa al rostro. ¿Su mente le estaba haciendo una broma? Pero no se equivocaba, pues al ver como Anko suspiraba y la sacaba con disimulo a la pista de baile, sabía que no era una broma mental. Tenía que bailar con ese detestable Uchiha. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese protocolo?

Este la estaba esperando en las escaleras. Con esa sonrisa que ocultaba muy bien la burla.

-Al fin llegas, ¿te gusta hacerte mucho la interesante?- le susurro al oído cuando estuvieron bastante cerca. Hinata no respondió, solo camino con delicadeza tomada por la mano de su Maestro, disimulando la molestia que sentía por él. Pareciendo perfectos para el uno y el otro a la vista de todos, cuando en realidad era lo opuesto, o eso pensaban.

Cuando al fin llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Hinata tenía un poco de seguridad, pues sabía que él no podía hacer algo. Pero cuando miro a los ojos de ese Uchiha y vio su expresión relajada y no llena de burla. Hinata supo que si podía hacer algo y era hacer que ella se perdiera en las dos oscuras noches de él. Algo que no se lo esperaba porque ella pensaba que lo detestaba, pero por un momento su corazón decía otra cosa y eso no lo quería descifrar. Tomando posiciones y la música comenzando, los dos comenzaron a bailar con gracia y delicadeza. Hinata trato de dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no podía. Además el tampoco no ayudaba mucho, aunque el Uchiha no lo quisiera admitir, le encantaban los ojos de la Hyuga. Siguiendo el compas, con giros y pasos llenos de gracia, se movieron por toda la pista de baile. Fusionados en los ojos de cada uno, como si nunca se hubieran despreciado el uno y el otro.

No obstante cuando la canción termino, Sasuke tomo a Hinata por el brazo y ya su expresión se torno fría. Espero que los aplausos se detuvieran para entonces hablar.

-Muy bien, con este honorifico baile terminaremos la fiesta. Por lo tanto me despido de ustedes y espero que hayan disfrutado esta ceremonia.- _**"Otra vez esa formalidad para decir un adiós"- **_pensó Hinata, luego Sasuke añadió –Si me disculpan- con eso se despidió del público y a Hinata le dio un beso en la muñeca. Claramente si no fuera por la mirada disimulada de desprecio que este le dio, se hubiera sonrojado. Este hombre se marcho y Hinata espero unos segundos para entonces subir también por las escaleras.

Acción que desconcertó a Anko y también a varios. Pero sabía que si iba tras ella se iban a levantar mas sospechas. Así que se ocupo de los invitados, mañana entonces le preguntaría.

Mientras tanto, escalones arriba, Hinata estaba desconcertada, furiosa, confundida y molesta. Ella no planeaba encontrarse con ese hombre como todos deberían estar pensando. Ella quería estar sola, si nadie más. Es que no podía entender el desprecio de ese hombre hacia ella, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué él la desprecia tanto? ¿Qué ella había hecho? ¿Por qué se mostraba de una manera y después a otra? De verdad que no comprendía y tampoco comprendía porque quería tanto saber todo eso. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto Sasuke?

Encontró rápidamente la habitación temporal que la habían dado y se tumbo a la cama. Sin importarse en quitarse la ropa, solo los tacones y a la cama. Estaba agotada de tanto baile y de tantas emociones.

La de ojos perlados abrió sus ojos y cuando vio su alrededor, sonrió porque nunca en su vida había visto un lugar tan hermoso. Era una pradera de pasto verde, con árboles de cerezo y el cielo estaba estrellado y con una enorme Luna llena. A pesar de que era de noche, gracias a la resplandeciente Luna podía ver a su alrededor. Admirando el lugar con una sonrisa, camino sin rumbo fijo entre los cerezos, que por la brisa dejaban caer sus flores y hojas, haciendo un pequeño sendero, que la Hyuga con mucha curiosidad siguió.

El sendero la llevo hasta un enorme cerezo, ella lo observo definidamente, pero de sus manos se comenzó a mover algo inquietamente. Así que las abrió y de ellas salió una hermosa mariposa carmesí que se poso en el tronco de árbol. Hinata alegre, se dirigió al enorme tronco para poder atrapar de nuevo la mariposa, lo que no conto fue como esta sintió su aproximación, voló hacia atrás y Hinata sin perderle el rastro se dio la vuelta para seguirla.

Encontrándose con una sorpresa. La mariposa estaba en la mano de alguien y ese alguien lo conocía. Aunque nunca supiese quien era en realidad, sabía que era aquel hombre de las aspas negras que atormentaban sus sueños. El asesino de su familia y el que alguna vez jugaba con ella en sus sueños.

Por tantos años, ella no esperaba encontrárselo más. Pero se equivocaba, delante de ella estaba el. Con su cabellera oscura meciéndose por la brisa y sus ojos abiertos y fijos en ella. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse ansiosa y un inexplicable miedo se reunió en su pecho.

-Veo que aun sigues jugando como una niña, Hime- al escuchar su voz, Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Otra vez hacia mucho frio. El claramente no esperaba respuesta por parte de ella, porque siguió –Te encontré al fin, Hinata- con eso finalizo el sueño.

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía aun soñando e inexplicablemente ella no quería despertar, Anko llamo a su Maestro, para ver si entonces ella salía de ese trance.

-No… No despierta, Maestro y dudo que este fingiendo. Además, mira lo inquieta que se ve- hablaba con preocupación la Mitarashi, la cual parecía una madre preocupada por su hijo enfermo. Sasuke suspiro hastiado y miro al rostro de la Hyuga. La cual ahora se veía tensa y como si le tuviera miedo a algo. Vaya niña, le estaba causando muchos problemas para ser una neófita.

-Tranquilízate Anko, a lo mejor tiene una pesadilla- le contesto el Uchiha, pero esta negó y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Lo haría si al menos se despertara, pero llevo 20 minutos tratando y no lo hace, ¿no crees que es sospechoso?- entonces Sasuke comprendió lo que quería decir la Mitarashi. Así que con fastidio se adelanto y se sentó justo al lado de la dormida oji perla. Sin esperarse que justamente ella hubiera despertado y lo había abrazado buscando consuelo. Desconcertando a los dos vampiros de la habitación, pero al escucharla sollozar no le quedo más remedio que abrazarla. Sasuke al sentir como esta temblaba en sus brazos como una niña pequeña y se aferraba a él, por un momento se sintió mal por algunos tratos malos que él le daba hacia ella. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de varias cosas… Causando que inconscientemente posara delicadamente su mano en el cabello de ella.

Anko por primera vez quiso una cámara, es que no lo podía creer. Hinata si que tenía una peculiar forma para despertarse y sabia como hacer que el Sasuke gentil saliera, pero para la suerte de Sasuke, en unos cuantos minutos decidió entrar Sai, el cual sonrió cuando vio la escena y Anko espero que no viniera con otro de sus comentarios 'oportunos'.

- ¿Interrumpo otro momento con tu vampira favorita?- pregunto a Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se diera dé cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Al sentir ese calor, eso brazos, aquel pecho y aquella textura de piel un tanto conocida, su rostro se volvió rojo en un dos por tres y se separo de él rápidamente. Tanto que apareció justo al lado de Anko y ella se encontraba parada casi al lado de la puerta. Sai no dudo reírse y Hinata por un momento pensó ver que Sasuke también quería reírse, pero lo oculto bastante bien, en cuanto vio Anko, esta con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Buuenas Noches Hinata- esta se carcajeo varias veces –Haha, que ironía.- dijo para tranquilizar a la desconcertada y sorprendida Hyuga.

-Me debes una explicación Hyuga- le hablo enseguida su Maestro que había vuelto al modo detestable. La Mitarashi solo rodo los ojos, siempre tan impaciente…

-Como veras Hinata-Hime está en shock y también tengo información para usted, así que las explicaciones luego- hablo Sai ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos del Uchiha, como odiaba que aquel hombre abusara de su puesto.

-Anko ya sabes qué hacer- luego miro antes de irse a la Hyuga –Te quiero ver antes de las 12 en mi oficina- dijo mirándola a los ojos desconcertándola y marchándose al fin junto con Sai.

- ¿Anko?- llamo Hinata y la Mitarashi al ver su rostro no contuvo par de risas por la tierna e inocente expresión que tenia la Hyuga.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hinata y Anko solo le sonrió.

-Eres un caso Hinata- dijo esto suspirando, dejando aun a la Hyuga desconcertada.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas Del Autor:**

Aquí termina este capítulo & espero que le os haiga gustado. Mis disculpas por la enorme tardanza, pero volví con mucho mas. No olviden pincharle al pequeño botoncito de ahí para dejarme una crítica & muchas gracias a AngeliquePhantomhive & a LaCrazyWriter, me han ayudado bastante

Respecto a las preguntas… Digamos que aun no tengo previsto el número de capítulos, pero que serán unos 10 o 12 Sobre los triángulos amorosos, puede que lo haga un poco más grande. Los dones de Hinata? Pues ella puede ver premoniciones y muchas cosas más :OO Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

Hasta Aquí, Mucho Amor para mis Vampiresas,

Hiromi Di Lune


End file.
